New Life
by Rebecca Cullen 1991
Summary: Begins during New Moon, Bella finds the meadow but Laurent is there, the wolves dont get there in time and she is bitten and must live life as a vampire. But what happens when she moves to Alaska and the Cullens come to visit? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Vampire!**

**POV: **Bella

I screamed as Laurent pounced towards me and his razor sharp teeth pierced my arm. I knew then that I was dead there was no way that I could fight him off or out run him he was a vampire. I could feel him sucking the blood slowly out of me; I could see a wicked glint in his eyes. There was no mercy there just pure evil, I squeezed my eyes tight shut not wanted to look at him I focused on something else, my angel. I could see Edwards's perfect face staring back at me in my imagination. I was not bothered by the pain in my arm the pain in my chest was far worse. I was going to die and never see my angel again.

Just then I found that I could move again, Laurent's weight disappearing from my body. I didn't care what had occurred to get him off me all I knew was that I was thankful to whatever did. My eyes flew open and scanned the meadow there was no sign of him. That's when I felt it, the searing pain shooting up my arm. It felt like it was on fire. I knew that I had to get out of here, I knew what was happening to me, what I was going to become. I knew I had to hide in case Laurent came back to finish the job, that also meant that I had to keep quiet and just hope that he didn't find me again.

I don't know how long I stumbled through the forest when I came to what looked like the foot of a cliff, that was when I saw it a small opening a few feet from me. I staggered towards it and climbed inside the pain was becoming too much and shut my eyes tight and clenched my teeth together to stop myself from screaming. I don't know how long I lay there scrunched in a ball keeping as quiet as I could. The pain was unbearable; I couldn't feel my arms or legs all I felt was fire.

Some time later the pain began to dim first in my fingers and then in my toes, the pain began to slowly fade from everywhere else in my body to, it would soon be over. However the fire in my throat was not getting any better, it was if possible getting worse. It was now dry… I felt thirsty, it was a burning thirst. My heart heated up the fire scorching the inside of my chest. My heart sounded like a humming birds wings fluttering so fast, I knew what was going to happen. It was nearly over.

With its last stuttering beat my heart finally stopped. It was over. I slowly opened my eyes and was surprised to find that I was able to see the rocky roof above me even though I was in a dark, little hole; I was able to see each little crack, my vision was amazing. I turned my head towards the entrance, I could see the forest, it was dark outside but this did not affect my vision at all.

I uncurled myself and climbed out of the hole I was in. Each movement was different so fast I barely had to think about my movements. I could not believe after all this time of wishing to become a vampire I actually was one. But what was the point anymore of getting my wish when I didn't have Edward to spend the rest of eternity with? I felt that all too familiar pain in my chest, it felt like my heart was breaking all over again, like I was losing him all over again. I slouched to the floor and sobbed.

I don't know how long I sat there on the forest floor crying tearlessly but eventually I started to calm down and managed to stand, I had the strange feeling that I was being watched. I looked around the forest for a sign of anyone but I got distracted by the scorching pain in my throat, I knew what that was, thirst. There wasn't a question about my diet I was going to follow the Cullen's way of life as a _vegetarian_ vampire.

I wasn't sure how to hunt so I tried to listen for the sounds of animals in the forest. I could here the sound of tongues lapping water near by. It sounded like dear or elk? I ran and was impressed by my speed, I could smell the animals they didn't smell very appealing but I knew that this was my only choice I could never allow myself to hunt humans.

I could see now that the sounds belonged to elk, they were grazing by a small stream; my throat burned again so I relied on my instincts and pounced.

When I had finished with the first I went after another and then another, then stood up I looked down at my clothes I had blood all the way down my front, I would have to clean up. I took my top off and scrubbed it clean in the stream, when I had finished the stain was hardly visible. I rung the water out of my shirt and put it back on. It would dry while I ran. I did not know where I was going, I was just running. I knew I could not go back to Charlie, that would be to risky.

I had been running for ten minutes when I ran out onto a trail, that was when I smelt it, the most delicious smell, poppies, sunshine, sweet sugar. I spun around to find a pair of hikers heading towards me. I could feel myself drawing nearer towards them. No! I could not do that, I was not a monster. I was Bella; I was not going to harm them. I carried on running through the forest as fast as I could to get away from the humans I did not know if I would be able to resist if I came across them again. I needed help; I needed someone who knew how to live this life. That was when it came to me.

Tanya's coven in Alaska. I had never met any of them but I had heard a lot about them from the Cullen's, for one they were vegetarians and that was enough for me.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I had a smile on my face all day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly **

**Chapter 2: The Denali's**

**POV: **Bella

I tried to travel only at nights to avoid the humans that may cross my path; I didn't want to slip up. It took me a week and a half to find the area that they lived; I knew I had when I smelt the sweet scent around a beautiful red bricked house.

I went up to the door and knocked three times, I didn't want to seem threatening so I took a few steps back. I could hear them in the house.

"I wonder who that could be. No one ever visits us." I heard someone say, I wondered how they would react to me when they saw a vampire with bright red eyes at there door?

The door opened and a beautiful woman stood there she had strawberry blond hair and pale white skin; she was staring at me not knowing what to make of me, two other women came to stand behind her all interested in the visitor at their door.

"Hello." I said I wasn't sure what else to say how to begin to explain.

"Hello, may I ask who you are?" the woman in the middle asked.

"Oh sorry… my names Bella, I am here because I need your help." I pleaded with them; they looked at me looking concerned I knew that they were unsure of me. I had to explain.

"I'm looking for the Denali's, are you them?" they nodded but did not speak so I carried on. "I was wondering if you would help me. I was bitten by a vampire and well… I was changed." I said my voice breaking on the last word as I was reminded of what I was and without Edward.

"Its ok sweetheart." A woman told me pushing by the others; she pulled me inside and put her arm around me. "I am Kate and this is Tanya…" she said pointing to the strawberry blond woman. "And this is Irina." She pointed towards the other woman who still stood behind Tanya. She led me to the sofa and sat me down; she was smiling at me warmly. I liked her.

"Ok so why don't you explain?" she asked me when the other two sat down.

"I was in the forest just walking around and a vampire came out of the trees, I knew him his friend had tried to kill me once and I guess he came to finish the job." I told the quietly, they all looked at me in utter shock.

"How are you still alive?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know, one minute he was biting me and the next he had vanished. I don't know where he went." I told her honestly.

"How did you survive his friend if you were only human?"Irina asked.

I could not tell them that I knew the Cullen's. What if they contacted them I couldn't stand seeing Edward so disappointed that I was now a vampire especially since he did not love me? So I decided to not tell the whole truth. "I knew some vampires when I was human, they helped me, and they killed him." I wasn't lying I just didn't tell them that they knew the vampires, that they were like second family to them. They all sat there still as stone all staring at me. "They told me of the vegetarians living in Alaska. So I came to find you I was wondering if you could help me follow your diet. I don't want to eat humans. Please help me." I said looking them all in the eyes, hoping that they would help me. I couldn't do it all alone.

"Of course we will." Said Kate with a smile, she took my hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "If only you came two weeks ago you would had had the expertise of our friend Carlisle and his family." I felt myself freeze at the mention of the Cullen's; this little sentence caused me so much pain.

"Yes they would all love you." Tanya told me. I was not really listening, I felt sick. I knew it was all in my head, vampires could not physically feel sick.

"I wish they could have stayed longer, I think I would have been able to cheer Edward up." Tanya said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

My heart felt like it was being shredded at Tanya's mention of Edward. Had anything happened between them? I was panicking, feeling a little betrayed until I realised that he was no longer mine. I pulled myself out of the depression I could feel myself falling into and focused on the conversation going on around me.

"Are you sure about this Kate? She is a new born after all." Irina was saying, she was looking at me like I might explode at any moment.

"I promise I won't be a problem, I just want help controlling myself. When I nearly killed those hikers… I would not be able to live with myself." I said with a shiver.

They all looked at me confused. "What do you mean _nearly_ killed?" asked Kate looking stunned. I told them what happened in the forest while they all just stared at me.

"But Bella no new born should be able to do that; they should not be as controlled as you are. You're amazing." Kate said laughing. The three beautiful women were looking at each other in awe, they were amazed… at me?

**Please Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry about not updating in awhile, I have had so much homework (which I still haven't finished) but I promise I will try to be quicker. If anyone has any ideas of where this story could go please feel free to share them with me. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything**

**Chapter 3: Surprise**

**POV: **Bella

I had been with the Denali's for just under two years now; there were six of us Carmen and her mate Eleazar were away on another honeymoon when I had arrived. Carmen took to me straight away, she was very nice. I wasn't as close to her as I was to Kate but that could have had something to do with the fact that Eleazar did quite approve of me staying with his family, I was a new born after all. He tolerated me and I thought that he now even may like me. He didn't glare at me when I waked in a room anymore. That had to be a good sign.

The Denali's were extremely nice to me; they gave me my own room and treated me like part of the family. I was closest to Kate; she had always seemed to trust me more in the beginning and she never pried unlike the others. They always wanted to know more about my human life, it was after all not everyday that they came across a human that knew about vampires. I never told them to much or anything that could link me with the Cullen's. I could not remember all my human memories very well, I was constantly worried that I would forget things; there were things that I never wanted to forget, Charlie, Rene, Jacob, the Cullen's… Edward.

It was a Friday afternoon and Kate and I were getting ready to go hunting, we would not get back until Sunday as we were heading north to take care of a mountain lion problem. Just thinking of mountain lions made me want to sob tearlessly. Although I was slowly getting better sometimes small things reminded me of them and I was a wreck.

"Ready to go Bella?" Kate asked me standing at my bedroom door. I smiled at her and nodded my head not trusting my voice. She looked concerned but let it drop, I knew she would ask when we were alone, but if I told her I didn't want to talk about it she would leave me be.

We had been running north for an hour before she spoke again. "What's up Bells?" she asked looking at me concerned. Should I tell her? Maybe it would help. I had not spoke about it ever, not truthfully at least but now this was my chance, Kate knew Edward was a vampire there were no secrets I had to keep from her. I took a deep breath and began to explain.

"I'm in love with a vampire…" she looked shocked she didn't know what to say, so I continued. "I met him when I was human, when I lived in Forks. You know him actually." I threw the last bit in casually. I saw her eyes widen as she put two and two together.

"The Cullen's… you were the human girl Edward fell in love with?" she spluttered. I nodded; I could tell she was feeling sorry for me. "They told us so much about you; they all love you so much."

"They obviously did not love me that much, they all left me." I said not looking at her as I broke down in sobs.

"Bella, shh… its ok, everything is going to be fine. I'll phone them, then you can see them and …" I cut her off before she could continue.

"No they left because they didn't want me anymore, they don't love me." I sobbed. "Please don't tell the others I don't want anyone else to know." I begged her, she nodded and hugged me. After that our trip was mostly silent as Kate left me to ponder my thoughts. I was grateful for this, I needed time to think and clear my head. I hadn't broken down like that in almost a year; I thought I was finally moving on.

We were heading back to the house now I was so full I didn't think that I would need to go hunting for at least two weeks. My eyes were a healthy golden colour, I was so glad they were not red anymore. We were about two miles from the house when Kate asked if I wanted to race, I agreed so we sped off towards the house. I was the fastest in the family so I was winning, I came across a smell that I did not recognise leading to the house but I could hear Tanya and some others laughing so I could not see how there would be any danger.

I ran into the living room and was met by ten pairs of golden eyes staring back at me. "Ah Bella your back. These are the …" she was cut off by a high pitched excited voice.

"Bella!!! Is that really you? I don't believe it, I never saw this coming. I am so sorry for leaving, we all are. We have been miserable without you." Alice danced up to me and threw her arms around me.

"It's fine Alice." I said weakly returning her hug. I saw Kate in the corner of my eye looking at me with concern, probably wondering if I was going to break down in endless sobs again. I looked up to find the rest of the Cullen's staring at me with their moths hanging open. That's when I realised that they were one missing. Edward.

"Can I ask what is going on, Bella how do you know the Cullen's?" Tanya asked, I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was annoyed. I did not know what to tell her, I wasn't sure if I would be to speak if full sentences yet. Alice seemed to realise that I was unable to answer.

"We met Bella in Forks." Alice explained, I knew that just like Kate, Tanya would work out that I was the human girl that Edward supposedly fell in love with. But before Tanya could say anything Kate spoke.

"Tanya, Carmen, Irina, Eleazar, I could use all your help for a moment, outside." Tanya looked slightly annoyed at missing all the drama, but Kate was very persistent and eventually they all left, leaving me and the Cullen's alone. I would have to thank Kate for that.

Esme was the first to approach me after Alice, I could see the emotions that I was feeling flying across her face. Happiness, concern, sadness, worry and I thought I even saw some love there to. She smiled and threw her arms around me; we stayed like this for a few minutes until she loosened her grip on me and looked me in the eye, keeping a firm grip on my shoulders. "Bella what happened? How are you a vampire? Who did this to you?" I wished that she wouldn't ask too many questions I could hardly take in that they were really here.

"Laurent. Laurent attacked me." I thought that this answered all her questions, it was the best I could do at this moment. After that everyone rushed forward to greet me even Rosalie, she actually seemed genuinely pleased to see me. I was happy to see them all to but I was desperate to know where Edward was, why wasn't he with them? Was he ok?

When everyone had settled down, with a little help from Jasper, I proceeded to tell them the whole story, well what I remembered. They all looked shocked; I think they were feeling guilty for leaving me, like it was there fault.

We chatted to each other for the next hour, although Edward was never mentioned once, this worried me. Had something happened? Or were they only keeping quiet so they didn't upset me? I wished that they would tell me where he was. Before I could build up the courage to ask Jasper said something about needing to hunt. Everyone but Alice agreed to go with him. I was glad; she was the one person I could ask anything to.

We were sitting on the couch chatting about my life over the last two years when suddenly the worry got to much or me to handle. "Where is he, Alice?" I blurted out. She looked at me like she had been expecting this reaction for a while now.

"He left us a week ago, don't worry he does that a lot. Wonders off for a week or two, then comes back." She sounded like she wasn't telling me the whole truth.

"Where does he go?" I asked her, this must have been what she was holding back from me as a look of awkwardness crossed her face. Then she sighed and answered me.

"He heads towards Forks." She whispered. My mouth dropped open at her answer.

"Why?" Why did he do that, he didn't love me, well at least not in the same way that I loved him.

"Isn't it obvious Bella, he goes to see how you are doing, to make sure that you are happy but he never gets all the way there. He cannot bring himself to ruin your life again. I had a vision earlier of him; he will be here in two days." She said with a big grin across her face. "I'm so happy, Bella and Edward together again!" my eyes felt like they were popping out of their sockets.

"What? Alice, where not getting back together." No matter how much I wanted to. "He made himself perfectly clearly the last time I saw him." I told my best friend sternly.

"But you love him right?" she asked me with her eyebrows raised, as in daring me to deny it. It was no use she could see right through me. I simply nodded. "Well there what's the problem?" she asked me.

"The problem is it isn't like that for him anymore, Alice." I murmured, not wanting to get into this right now, I was just so happy to have my sister back. She went to say something else but I stopped her. "Please Alice, can we talk about something else." She nodded although I could tell that I had not managed to convince her.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all of the people that reviewed, hope you all like this chapter because I'm not quite sure about it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own anything 

**Chapter 4: **Edward

**POV: **Bella

The next two days seem to pass so quickly, as much as I wanted to see Edward again, I was still so scared of how much hurt it was going to cause me. However I seemed to be the only one worrying about our reunion. Alice seemed to think everyone was going to live happily ever after, Emmett just laughed at my terrified expression everything it was mentioned, all I got from Jasper was him saying "but you love him Bella." Like that was going to solve everything, love has to work two ways! Esme and Carlisle just kept promising that everything would work itself out and Rose… well we still weren't that close although she did smile at me quite often, which was good enough for me.

Alice told me that Edward was dew to arrive at 2 o'clock, it was now two minutes to and my nerves were beginning to get the better of me, my anxiousness even got as bad as Jasper leaving the room as he could not stand it any longer. I felt Alice squeeze my hand gently while I sat next to her and Kate on the sofa. That's when I heard him, the engine of that famous silver Volvo approaching the house. I started to panic. "Alice does he even know I'm here?" I asked in a rush.

"Nope he will be too caught up in his own thoughts to notice any of ours. He will be a bit shocked but don't let that fool you he is going to be thrilled!" she laughed as her and Kate stood up and left the room, leaving me alone. I heard him open the car door and approach the house, if my heart could still beat it would going 100 miles per hour right now. I focused on breathing; even though it was pointless it had a calming effect. He had entered the house now and was approaching the living room.

I was shocked when I saw him; my memory hadn't done him justice he was beyond perfect. When he saw me he stopped, Alice was right, he was shocked. I simply just stared at him, I wasn't sure what to say, and so I settled on "Hi." It wasn't much but it would have to do.

"Bella?" he asked taking a step closer to me. I wasn't sure if I wanted him closer to me. The closer he got to me the bigger the chance was of getting hurt again. Vampire or not I don't think that I would survive that sort of pain again. Yes I was still in hurting but I could deal with that, couldn't I? Would I be able to now that Edward knows the truth knowing that I am now that tiny bit more worthy of him?

So many questions were whirling through my head as he took another step closer. "Bella… is that really you? I am sorry, for everything." His velvet voice told me. I remembered the times when I would have risked anything just to hear that voice but now, with him standing so close, it was risking too much. Would I be able to rebuild my life if he left again?

We stood there staring at each other; he started too walked towards me. I realised that I couldn't be close to him, I shook my head and stepped away from him. "Sorry." I said as I spun around and ran to my room.

"Wait, Bella! I love you." He shouted after me. I could not deal with all of that right now. I loved him so much more than I thought the vampire me intensified all of my human feelings, although this included all the pain. Did he love me, or was it only guilt because of what I had become?

I ran into my room and through myself on the bed, which was nothing more than a prop. I lay there taking unnecessary breaths in and out when there was a little knock on my door. I knew who it was by the sound of her footsteps. "Come in Alice." I didn't look at her as she entered, I didn't want to see the disappointment on her face, she had been so sure that there would be a happy ending for her brother and me.

"Bella, are you ok?" she asked me quietly as she came and sat beside me stroking my hair soothingly. I didn't answer her I wasn't sure if I was ok. She didn't ask again so we sat in silence for the next five minutes while I contemplated my thoughts and tried to figure out what to do next.

"Alice, what am I going to do? I can't get hurt again; I don't think I would survive." I asked her, I made sure I was extra quiet so that no other vampires around would hear.

"Bella, I think it's simple. You love him and he loves you. He only left because he was afraid of ruining your life by turning you into a vampire. He was so afraid of you becoming one of us; he never wanted you to suffer like that." She looked me in the eye and I could tell that she wasn't lying to me. I suddenly felt a wave of happiness come over me, which had nothing to do with Jasper's gift. He loves me, he really truly loves me, and he has never stopped loving me. But could I let him into my life again so easily, I knew that we would have to take things slowly. I needed to rebuild my trust in him again.

I ran down the stairs to find Edward but was shocked by what I saw. Tanya was sitting extremely close to him on the couch, while running her fingers through his gorgeous hair. He looked a little uncomfortable but didn't stop her obvious attempts at flirting with him. She was whispering something to him; I couldn't make out what she was saying. She then leant in and began to kiss him passionately. Alice had followed me and was just as shocked as what she was seeing as I was. Edward had pulled away from Tanya and he looked furious with her but before he could say anything he realised us standing in the door way. "Sorry if I interrupted anything." I chocked out before I walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

I began to clean the already spotless kitchen; I found that I cleaned when I was emotional. I heard him enter the kitchen door behind me, he didn't speak he just stood there watching me; his silence was getting on my nerves. "What?" I asked rather snappishly as I spun around to face him.

"Bella, I love you. Tanya has a thing for me, she is a flirt. I promise you that I only love you." He pleaded with me. I knew what Tanya was like, she was one of the biggest flirts I had met but I knew that I was angry at him for so many more reasons than just Tanya.

"You cannot possibly love me Edward. Not like I love you." I whispered, I didn't trust my voice enough to speak louder.

"Bella, the only reason I left was to protect the love of my life… you. I could never love anyone as much as I love you. You are my life." He told me fiercely, trying to make me believe his words. His eyes were smouldering as he stared at me.

I sighed and looked him right in the eye. "You left me." I saw the pain that I felt clearly in his eyes.

"I know and for that I am so sorry, I am going to spend the rest of eternity making that up to you, even if you don't want me to. I love you so much Bella." I could tell he was being truthful, I could hear the honesty and determination in his voice.

I believed him, but I still wasn't ready to go back to how things were. I needed to trust him 100%. "I believe you, and I love you." I saw his eyes light up as I said this, he started to move towards me, to embrace me. I put my arms out to stop him. "Edward, I'm not ready for that, I think we need to take things slow. Start again." I told him he nodded and told me that he would do anything for me.

**Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Everybody I am so sorry about not updating for a while, I've had so much coursework and I lost my USB stick which had my story on, I've only just found it now. **

**Chapter 5: Shopping**

**POV: **Bella

The Cullen's were starting over once again, this time in Alaska. I was so happy about this I loved them all so much, especially Edward. Although we were taking things slow I couldn't help but feeling overjoyed whenever he was near me, I tried not to show this I didn't want him to think that he was totally forgiven.

I walked into the kitchen after spending the night in my room catching up on reading. Edward, Alice and Tanya were all sitting around the table. They all looked up when I came in, Edward had a big grin on his face, it had been a week since we were reunited and it had been the happiest week of my vampire life. "Good morning love." He said to me with my favourite crooked smile on his face. It was obvious he was trying to dazzle me; he was so full of himself.

I simply smiled and replied, "Morning everyone." Alice and Tanya burst into fits of giggles at me ignoring him; I looked over at him and saw the expression on his face. I immediately felt guilty. "Good morning Edward." He immediately perked up when I addressed him directly.

"So, fancy coming shopping today Bella?" Alice asked. I groaned at her not even bothering to answer her.

"Come on Bella, you need a new wardrobe for school." She whined.

"What!?" I asked her, shocked. Tanya chucked at my response, Edward on the other hand thought better of laughing at me. Smart man.

"If we have to go to school Bella then you're coming to." Alice told me, she had that _don't mess with me look _on her face so I agreed to school and the shopping. Maybe school wouldn't be that bad after all I hadn't been for two years it might even be fun. After all I would have Edward and the rest of the Cullen kids with me. However shopping was going to be hell as usual. "I'll meet you both in the car in five minutes." She shouted as she left the room to get ready. I looked at Tanya, who I assumed was Alice's other hostage but she shook her head and looked at Edward who was sitting there smiling at me. This improved the shopping trip slightly; I smiled at him and left to get ready.

When I was changed I went to meet Edward and Alice in the garage. Alice wasn't there yet but Edward was; he was leaning against the hood of Alice's Porsche grinning at me. I smiled back and stood next to him. "Hey." I said.

"Hi." He looked at me his eyes full of love; I didn't know why we weren't back together. I loved him and he loved me. Before I could dwell on my new line of thought Alice skipped towards us a big grin stretched across her face.

"Come on you two in the car, in the car!" she chirped pushing us in the back seat together. Jasper approached the car, he didn't look very happy. Edward chuckled at his brother, probably in response to some of his thoughts.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Edward.

"He has also been dragged shopping." He said, while staring into my eyes, I realised that we were sitting extremely close. I shuffled along in my seat. Alice started the engine and we headed off to the mall.

"So what's the story with school?" I asked Edward while we got out of the car outside the mall.

He seemed pleased that I had chosen to ask him. "Well we're keeping to the same story. You on the other hand need a whole new depressing past which has resulted in you moving to Alaska. So how about you moved her to live with your aunts after your parents died in a house fire? We could tell everyone that you and our family were extremely close so after the accident we offered to take you in but your aunts thought it was best for you to move here. So after a long hard talk we decided that it was probably for the best for you to move away. However after a few weeks we missed you too much so we decided to move here after Carlisle was offered a job." He said smiling at me. I could tell that he had thought long and hard about this.

"Okay, so when do we start?" I asked him, I was rather looking forward to it. I hadn't really been out in public much as a vampire.

"Well… _you_ start on Monday." He muttered, he wasn't looking me in the eye and what did he mean I start on Monday, what about the rest of them?

"What do mean, _I _start on Monday?" I said while having to hold the growl back in my throat.

"We start next Monday; the story is that you've been here two weeks. Tanya has been telling everyone in town, so they all know that you're here. She has also been dropping hints that old family friends may also be moving near by also. She is pretty convincing." He said all of this rather quickly, probably because of the look I was giving him. So I had a week of school by myself to deal with, I could handle that. However I think that my change in mood was more down to Jasper than my self confidence. The four of us walked towards the shops, Alice and Jasper hand in hand, me and Edward shoulder to shoulder. I could see him looking at me, I turned my head to meet him eyes and he gave me my favourite crooked smile. "Guy's cool it; I can not handle all your lust!" Jasper told us a smile was playing at the edge of his mouth. If I could have blushed I would have been scarlet.

"Come on Bella, all the cute clothes are over here!" Alice chimed while dragging me away from Edward and towards the clothe racks, she ran across the shop while the boys followed after us.

Alice pilled clothes on top of Edward and Jasper as they followed us obediently; she was like a woman possessed. I began to grow frustrated, I hated shopping. Alice knew my size and she never gave me a choice of what to buy, she could have shopped for me herself. Edward must have realised my frustration as he came to stand next to me while Alice was rummaging through yet another clothes rack. "Hey." He said smiling sympathetically at me.

"Hi Edward." I said smiling up at him; I was fiddling with the fabric of the clothing I was holding.

"I like the dress, it's a pretty colour." He told me looking down at the blue fabric I was holding.

I laughed; it was exactly the same colour as the shirt that he liked when I was human. I had been amazed by how many memories I had remembered when Edward was around me. "Thanks," I told him, "so does Alice." I saw a cheeky grin spread across his face, he swooped down and whispered in my ear.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered taking the clothes that we were holding and placing the on jaspers pile. I felt the grin spread across my face at the idea of spending time alone with Edward and getting out of shopping. I felt his hand slip into mine as we ran at a fast human pace out of the shopping mall and towards the car.

**If anyone has any ideas of where this story can go please let me know ******

**Please review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about not updating in a very, very long time but I only got one review for chapter 5 so I wasn't very motivated, so I would like to thank ****VeggieGirl15**** for reviewing my last chapter. **

**Chapter 6:**

**POV: **Bella

We were driving down the road at 110 mph, I was still holding Edwards hand. I didn't ever want to let go. I kept stealing glances at him every few seconds only to find him looking at me. When I was human this would have worried me, him looking away from the road while driving, however now I knew this was not a problem.

"So where are we going?" I asked getting curious, he smiled at me but didn't answer.

We carried on driving for about five minutes, gradually forest started to surround us. We drove through the little winding road, travelling deeper in the forest. Edward didn't say anything but I could see him smiling at me.

Eventually we pulled into the side of the road; Edward opened my door for me just like old times. I smiled at him as he took my hand and we began running through the forest. I didn't know where he was leading me but he had a grin on his face the whole way. As we ran I began to get curious where was he taking me?

The forest began to thin until it eventually stopped at a large beautiful lake, across it I could see the tall snow covered mountains. Although this space was large it was completely secluded, it would take a human a lot of effort to reach where we were now.

"Wow." Was all I could say, I could see Edward looking at me he was waiting for me to take in everything of this beautiful place. "Edward it's gorgeous." I said smiling up at his face.

"It reminded me of our meadow." I nodded I agreement, although it was completely different it still had that magical feeling about it. I slowly walked forward taking in all the sights and smells of this glorious place. I sat down right at the edge of the water and Edward joined me taking my hand. We were silent for a long time.

Edward began to draw patterns on the back of my hand, this sent tingles through me. I looked up at his face to find him staring back at me. His golden eyes were smouldering as his face slowly came closer. I could feel his warm breath on my face as he looked into my eyes I knew he was checking to see if I was ok with the way our relationship was going.

He leaned in closer as I leaned towards him. Then I froze, my eyes flew open wide and I pulled away from Edward. My eyes darted around our private paradise, someone else was here I don't know how I knew it I just did. I looked back at Edward who was staring at me looking hurt.

"Bella, I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" I cut him off.

"No Edward someone's here!" I whispered. His eyes widened as he closed his eyes in concentration. I knew he would be _listening_ for someone. I closed my eyes also and listened hard for any sign of movement that wasn't supposed to be here. That's when I heard it, whoever they were, was about a mile and a half away now, running swiftly through the forest. I heard Edward growl.

I opened my eyes again to look at his perfect, furious features. "What is it?" I whispered.

"Victoria." That was all he had said but it was enough to send panic through my body. "Come on we better go." Edward pulled me up and we once again began running hand in hand, it wasn't however the same happy, free spirited run we were running an hour ago.

A million thoughts were streaming through my head; this would have been a problem if I were still human. What did she want? Was she still after me? Ha, of course she was how stupid was I to think that she had given up!

Before I knew it we were in Edward's car and pulling up in front of the Denali house. We hadn't spoken yet and I was beginning to worry that he was still feeling guilty for going to kiss me. I was extremely angry; if it hadn't been for Victoria we would probably have been still near the lake. We walked into the house and found all the family waiting for us, Alice must have gathered them. Jasper was giving me a worried look, probably wondering where all my rage was coming from because I immediately felt calmer.

Edward dragged me towards the white love seat where we sat down and began to explain what had happened. I could only really explain the beginning as I was submerged in my own thoughts as soon as he had uttered her name.

"We went for a run."I began; I wasn't sure how much detail to go into. Everyone was waiting for me to carryon. I still didn't know what to say, should I tell them that me ad Edward were interrupted when we were about to reunite?

"Victoria came when they were about to kiss each other!" Alice sang a big grin spread across her pixie like face. I felt my mouth drop open and I wasn't quirt sure how to close it again. I saw Edward glare at her but she carried on grinning. I closed my mouth and stared at my hands as Edward continued.

"She wants revenge." Edward growled. I peeked up at everyone's faces and saw that they all seemed to understand except from Tanya and her family. Edward realised this and began to tell them vaguely what happened all those years ago. He was up to the part at the ballet studio, even after all these years it still sent shivers up my spine. Edward realised this and took my hand squeezing it gently, I smiled at him in thanks.

We were still holding hands when he finished the story. Everyone was quiet, deep in thought no one knew what they should say, what they should do?

"Why is everyone worrying? Its not like I'm a defenceless human anymore, I can take care of my self." Edward glowered at me; he didn't seem to like the idea of me fighting Victoria. To be honest neither did I but I didn't need to be babysat or whatever they were planning on doing to protect me.

"Bella your only a couple of years old, your no where near skilled enough to defeat someone as experienced as Victoria." Alice told me. I was beginning to grow frustrated before Jasper threw another dose of calming emotions my way.

"Did she even know I was a vampire?" I asked Edward, he sighed and shook his head. "Well then it probably gave her a lot to think about, I doubt that she'll come back." I was trying to convince myself as much as I was anyone else.

"I highly doubt that she will just give up and until we catch her I'm not letting you out of my sight." A wave of happiness spread through me at this promise that had nothing to do with Jasper.

"Well we can't do anything yet, we don't even no where she has gone." Carlisle reasoned. I nodded eagerly in agreement; I didn't want any of them facing Victoria.

Carlisle's statement seemed to draw the family meeting to a close; everyone seemed to drift off to do their own thing until I was left with Edward, Kate and Irina.

Kate had a grin on her face while she looked at me and Edward sitting together on the love seat.

"What?!" I asked her feeling self conscious under her gaze.

"Nothing!" she laughed. I looked up at Edward for answers; he would know what she was thinking. He laughed at my annoyed expression but didn't tell me anything.

"You are all making me feel self conscious." I told them pouting.

All three of them laughed again, it reminded me of a wind chime. "Really Bella it's nothing big, I was just thinking that you two make a cute couple." If I could have blushed I would have been beetroot red. She knew perfectly well that we weren't a couple… yet.

"Kate's right." Said Irina. "Don't let this slip away." She sighed gesturing to our entwined hands.

I heard Edward let out a small gasp from beside me, the three of us turned to see what was wrong with him but then he spoke. "You were with Laurent! Laurent who attacked Bella?!" He was staring at Irina with a surprised expression. She also looked shocked at the information that Laurent had changed me.

Irina dragged her eyes away from me and back towards Edward. "Yes but… but he left and he hasn't come back." She couldn't hide the hurt in her voice; I remembered that pain she was feeling all to well. I rose from my seat to go and comfort her. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly while Kate patted her leg. Irina sniffed and looked up to me "Can you tell me anything about that day anything at all that might help me find him again?" she asked desperately, I nodded I would do anything to help her ease her pain, even if it meant reliving that awful day again.

I told her everything that had happened in the meadow, she listened with wide eyes as she lapped up all the new information I was giving her. I had never told any of the Denali's about my change.

By the time I was finished she seemed to have regained control enough to stand up. "Thank you Bella." She said as she turned too walked out of the door.

"She's went looking for him." Edward stated. "Maybe someone should go after her?" he asked unsure. Kate and I shook our heads we knew this was something she had to do.

**It will make my day if you review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter they were great!!!**

**I forgot to add a disclaimer in chapter six though so here it goes, sadly I don't own anything to do with the Twilight Saga.**

**So so sorry for not updating sooner, especially when I told some of you I would but I had a serious case of writers block but don't worry I wrote an extra long chapter for you all. I know where I want my story to go but I just need to get it there :) **

**Chapter 7: **School Time

**POV: **Bella

It has been almost 48 hours since Irina left. Carmon agreed with Kate and I, Irina needed to do this. Tanya however disagreed she was worried about her sister and how much trouble she was going to get herself into. I was also worried about her so as a precaution I had asked Alice to keep a look out for her.

"I can't see her getting into any trouble, but she hasn't really made any decisions yet." Alice had told me and Tanya, she had a look of concentration on her face. "I see her making her way towards Forks, that's all. I think she's looking for clues of where Laurent is." She said in a disgruntled voice, she hated not knowing everything.

Tanya was still on edge, I on the other hand felt a lot calmer with Alice watching over Irina. The Edward situation however made me feel all worked up again, since we almost kissed by the lake he has been acting strange I knew he was afraid to make me feel uncomfortable, he still didn't know if I was ready to forgive him. I knew I was ready, there was nothing to forgive.

I wondered up the stairs towards the guest bedroom that Edward now occupied and knocked quietly.

"Come in love." I smiled; I loved it when he called me that. I walked in and found him sitting reading.

"Hi, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you." I hoped he couldn't hear the nervousness in my voice as much as I could.

"You didn't interrupt anything Bella, I would much rather sit with you than read this." He said gesturing to the book, he looked a bit disgusted. I saw he was reading Wuthering Heights.

"Why are you reading that, I thought you despised it?" I asked him, slightly amused.

"I was, once again trying to decide why you like it so much." He admitted, I laughed, rather touched by his interest in me. "So what's up?" he asked me, I could see he was curious to what I was here for.

"Nothing really, just a little worried about Irina." I sighed, it was true but this was not what I wanted to talk to him about.

"Yes I know you are, you're always worrying about others but never yourself." He huffed; he never did like the fact that I had no self preservation.

"Edward I doubt that Victoria will show her face around here again." I said my voice wasn't as confident as it was a few moments ago.

"Bella you were a rotten liar when you were human and that hasn't changed." He said with a half a smile on his perfect lips. "Lucky for you, I worry enough for the both of us." He said taking my hand.

"I love you Edward." I had already told him this however this had a different meaning, this meant I was ready to take him back and I could see in his eyes that he understood the difference.

"I love you to Bella." Just like near the lake his face began to come slowly towards me, this time I speeded things up a little bit. I crushed my lips to his and he didn't hesitate to respond. He had never kissed me like this before; this was a completely new experience for me. This kiss was so passionate and so filled with love. After a few minutes he pulled away which I wasn't too thrilled about but I soon realised why he had, I could hear Emmett wolf whistling from the kitchen and Alice screaming excitedly.

"Let's go somewhere more private." I suggested taking his hand a leaping through the window.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in the forest, just enjoying one another's company. I could tell when we arrived home that everyone was trying to act casual about the fact that Edward had his arm around my waist and was stealing kisses from me every few minutes.

Edward had kept true to his promise of never letting me out of his sight, the only time I was alone was when I was changing. He had even decided to enrol into high school with me on his first day which made it all the more bearable.

So on Monday morning I dressed with a smile on my face, whereas if I was heading to school alone, my expression would have been more of a grimace. I stared at myself in the mirror for a second before turning and heading towards the silver Volvo where Edward was waiting for me.

The school wasn't that different from the one in Forks, the only main difference was the different students but like all humans they all stared at the vampires. I could hear the other students talking about.

"That must be the new girl, her aunts live out in the forest." I heard one girl tell her friend.

"So who's he?" her friend asked lustfully about Edward. I was surprised that I felt jealous of this girl. A growl slipped between my clenched teeth, Edward laughed at my reaction then gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

We walked further into the school where more students were, the boys stared at me with their mouths hanging open, this time Edward let out a growl. I laughed and kissed his cheek, he instantly relaxed.

We collected out timetable and looked what we had first; I was pleased to see that I had first period with him. I held Edward's hand as we headed to English while I received death glares from the girls around me.

My morning lessons passed and I realised school wasn't that bad. After morning break Edward led me to gym which I had alone, I could just see my day going down hill from here. We were still being stared at, well I was being glared at, Edward was being stared at lustfully by the girls and seemed to be being worshiped by the boys after all he did have all the girls in the school gazing at him lovingly.

We stopped outside the gym door while other kids past us; they turned their heads to keep us in their view. Edward wrapped his arms around me as I laid my head on his chest breathing deeply. He rubbed my back soothingly and kissed my hair.

"Don't make me go." I whimpered. He chuckled at me and pulled away from me he placed his arms on my shoulders and looked me in the eye, his face was trying to be serious but I could see the humour in his eyes.

"Bella you can do this, its not that bad and your certainly a lot more coordinated than you used to be." I glared playfully at him as he chuckled at his memories of me human. He kissed me on the lips quickly and watched me walk through the gym doors.

I entered the changing rooms which was already full of girls. They gawked at me as I passed them and headed towards the teacher, I introduced myself and she told me to get changed. I groaned internally, I thought she would let me watch with it being my first lesson. I walked to the corner trying to get as far away from the other girls. They continued to stare after I had put on my gym uniform. I sat down and waited for the teacher to take the register, since I was not with Edward at the moment the girls weren't glaring they were merely staring curiously at me.

The teacher took the register and told us to gather in the sports hall. I followed the girls who were all giggling excitedly at something. I realised what it was though as soon as we entered, I saw a group of boys who were obviously considered 'cool' were in this class. The one that I thought was their 'leader' was staring at me with a hungry look in his eyes, I suppressed a shudder.

"Watch this boy's." I heard him tell his friends. He started approaching me, he was quite muscled no where near as toned as Edward and no where near as handsome, I don't know why he was bothering.

When he was closer to me he grinned and held out his hand for me to shake. "Hey, I'm Josh, you are?" he asked still holding out his hand. I wasn't going to shake it my skin was ice cold and he was a big headed creep.

"Bella." I said crossing my arms across my chest and smiling politely.

"So Bella do you want to be my gym partner?" he asked giving me what was supposed to be a sexy smile. I could hear a group of girls talking about us while we stood there.

"He's my gym partner, he always is! Although if she partners with him then maybe I might get to know her gorgeous boyfriend." The girl said in a high pitched voice while grinning evilly and glaring at me. I suppose she was pretty if you liked that sort of thing but I knew Edward wouldn't give her a second glance. In my opinion this was someone who was perfect for Josh, they both seemed to love themselves.

"I think you already have a gym partner." I said while glancing over his shoulder towards the girl. He turned to see who I was talking about and sighed when he did.

"You don't know what you're missing." He said while smirking at me, he looked me up and down then stalked off towards the girl and her friends.

I glanced around the room looking for a suitable partner that wasn't going to lust after me or try to make me one of their groupies. Then I spotted her a small, quiet girl standing alone. I don't think she had many friends and seemed reluctant to join anyone. I walked over to where she stood in the corner alone.

"Hi I'm Bella." I said smiling at her. She stared at me; I think I may have dazzled her as she wasn't breathing. "Erm…" I realised I didn't know her name. "What's your name?" I asked her she was staring with horror stuck eyes, maybe I had scared her maybe she had some sixth sense that told her I was dangerous.

"She's Erin." I heard a high pitched voice come from behind me; I knew it was the girl from earlier; I spun around to face her. "I'm Laura and I'm here to give you some advice. If you want to be liked in this school stay away from things like that." She said while looking down her nose at Erin. "Why don't you come and join us you can be Jenny's partner." She said gesturing to a skinny pale girl while smiling falsely at me.

"No thanks, I was actually going to ask Erin to be my partner." I said giving her the same false smile back. I saw Erin's eyes widen when mentioned me being her partner, I doubted if anyone was ever nice to her.

"I wouldn't if I were you she's really weird." Laura whispered loudly making sure that Erin heard her. I saw her face drop into something that could only be described as misery.

"That's fine, I like weird." I said this time I didn't smile at her, she was really mean to this poor girl.

"Fine! You're as freaky as she is." She said in a disgusted voice. She stormed off and her friends followed.

"Evil." I said with a sigh. I heard a little giggle come from behind me, I turned and found Erin there looking at me in awe, obviously no one had ever stuck up for her. "I'm Bella." I said smiling at her; hopefully she would answer me this time.

"I'm Erin, thanks for that." She said nodding slightly towards the group of girls.

"No problem." I said smiling at her. "So would you be my gym partner, I really don't want to be partners with any of those." She laughed and nodded.

Gym passed pretty quickly and Erin was very nice. The teacher blew her whistle and told us to get changed; I walked with Erin making sure that Laura and her followers left her alone. After I was changed I waited for Erin because Laura was still there throwing us dirty looks every chance she got. When Erin was changed I walked her outside and there leaning on the railing was my own personal angel.

"Hey." He said coming over and pecking me on the lips. I heard Erin's heart rate pick up when she saw Edward standing there.

"Hi. Edward this is Erin, Erin this is Edward." I said gesturing between them. Edward smiled at her making her heart rate pick up even more. I had to suppress a giggle.

"Erm… Hi. Bella I have to go thanks again." She smiled and ran off.

Edward took my hand and we walked towards music class. "That was a nice thing you did back there." He said smiling lovingly at me.

"It was what anyone would do." I said shrugging. He shook his head in disagreement. "Well it's what people should do." I said. Erin was such a nice girl people should give her a chance. Edward nodded and we headed into the music room.

After music we went to lunch, I got a salad and a soda and sat down with Edward at a table farthest away from the other students. I heard the door open and saw Laura and her followers come through. I scanned the room for Erin and found her sitting alone at the other end of cafeteria. I saw Laura's eyes scan the room too, she spotted Edward and me and then she spotted Erin. She smirked and walked towards her table, I groaned and Edward looked at me in alarm.

"Bella what's wrong?!" he asked.

"Erin… Laura is going to be a jerk to her again." I said glaring at Laura across the room.

"Bella leave it." I looked at Edward shocked was he really asking me to ignore this poor girl being made miserable. "We can't get involved in humans lives." I laughed out loud at this.

"Seriously Edward, your one to talk." I said staring at him wide eyed. He looked down at the table.

"Exactly Bella and look what happened to you because of my interference!" he said quietly while still looking at the table.

"Fine I'll leave her sitting there alone and defenceless." I snapped back while pushing the salad around my plate. It was silence for exactly two point four seconds then Edward sighed loudly.

"Fine, your right." He said, I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek as I passed him to go and rescue Erin.

"Hey Erin." I said as I approached the table where Laura and all her friends crowded around. Erin looked at like I had saved her from the fiery pits of hell.

"Bella." She sighed in relief, Laura and the others looked at me with annoyance.

"Edward and I wondered if you would like to sit with us?" I asked, she nodded and went to stand up. One of Laura's followers put their hand on one of Erin's shoulders and pushed her back in her seat. I could practically feel my eyes getting darker as anger washed over me. I stepped forward towards the large girl and glared at her.

"Let go of her now." I growled, I knew I wouldn't ever attack her, I was in control I was just scaring her off. The girl looked at me mockingly until she saw my face then the look of fear crossed her face.

"Now now Bella you're not getting in a fight on your very first day are you?" I heard a velvety voice chuckle from behind me. Edward put one hand on my waist; I knew he was getting ready to restrain me if I went to attack.

"No Edward, I was merely asking Erin if she would like to join us." I said sweetly still glaring at the girl. She on the other hand was no longer staring at me, she like all the other girls at the table were staring dreamily at Edward. I cleared my throat and they all shook their heads slightly side to side.

Laura smiled at Edward widely then stepped forward, "Hi I'm Laura." She said in what I guessed was her seductive voice.

Edward smiled politely. "I'm Edward, Bella's boyfriend." Her face tightened a little when he said the word boyfriend. "Bella, why don't we join Erin here at this table? I brought our lunches over." I hadn't realised before but he had two trays balanced in one hand, I nodded and he pulled out the chair for me to sit down, I sat down and took my lunch off of him while he sat in the chair beside me.

"It was nice meeting you Edward." Laura smiled. "I hope I get that chance again soon." She walked off swinging her hips as she went.

"Vile girl." Edward muttered, both Erin and I nodded while laughing.

"Yep." I said popping the p. We spent lunch talking; well Erin and I were talking while Edward was simply listening to us. I don't think he liked the idea of getting close to a human.

The bell rang and Edward took our untouched lunches and disposed of them. I smiled at him when he returned and took his hand.

"What do you have next?" Erin asked me.

"Erm... I'm not quite sure." I hadn't looked at what I had this afternoon I had just been letting Edward lead me to my classes. I looked at him now for an answer.

"We have Biology." He said with a loving smile, I raised my eyebrows and laughed.

"Seriously!" I laughed again, he nodded yes.

"What's so funny about Biology class?" Erin asked confused.

"It's the class that Bella and I first met." Edward told her while looking lovingly at me.

"That's sweet." Erin sighed. "How long have you been dating for now?"

"About two years." Edward told her. Technically that wasn't true it had only been a few days but it had been about two years since we first began dating. "So I couldn't exactly just let her move away without me."

"Oh you're so lucky Bella." Erin laughed. I nodded in agreement.

"I'm the lucky one, my family didn't even argue when I told them I was moving to Alaska." Edward laughed I could tell he was trying to get the story out that the other Cullen's were moving here to.

"Yeah they just agreed to move here to." I said smiling I was so happy that I had my family back.

"Their moving to Alaska just so you can be together?" Erin looked shocked, Edward nodded. "Wow my family would never do that for me." Erin looked a little sad at the thought but quickly perked up and walked with us towards the Biology room.

Edward and I were walking hand in hand, with Erin on the other side of me; I was beginning to feel uneasy. Maybe it was because I was heading to Biology with Edward Cullen. No that wasn't it. It was like I was being watched, like I wasn't safe here. That was when I smelled it; Edward must have to as he went rigid at my side.

**Sorry about the cliff hangers there :) hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review, Review, Review :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all of the review for the last chapter and sorry about the cliffy. It was hard to think what to put in this chapter but hopefully I did ok. :)**

**Chapter 8: **She's Baaack

**POV: **Bella

"Bella, why don't you and Erin head along to Biology, I need to ring Alice, she told me to let her know how our first day is going." Edward smiled pushing me towards the classroom; I planted my feet firmly on the ground. Was he honestly trying to get rid of me, did he think I couldn't smell her. I knew him well enough to see the fear, anger and protectiveness in his eyes.

I was aware that Erin had stopped with us and could hear what we were saying. "Well I'll come with you, I'm sure _Alice _would rather speak to me." We both knew I wasn't talking about Alice.

"Who's Alice?" Erin asked.

"Edward's sister." I said smiling stiffly at her. I was scared at the fact that Victoria was close with Erin near by.

The way Edward was looking at me made me feel as if he was contemplating snatching me up and running as fast as he could in the opposite direction as Victoria.

"Fine. Erin, could you please let the teacher know that we had a family emergency to take care of at home?" Edward asked Erin who just nodded and headed towards Biology. "Bella please go with her." Edward begged, looking into my eyes.

"No." I whispered. He took my hand and headed towards the car park. "Edward, what are you doing? Her scent was the way." I told him pointing over my shoulder.

"I know." I looked at him as if he had gone mad and he gave me the same look back. "Do you honestly think I'm letting her anywhere near you?" I stared at him shocked; he was still trying to protect me even when I was immortal. Although I could see his point I didn't want him anywhere near Victoria.

"So what, where going to let her escape again?!" I asked, I thought that he would want this to end as much as I did. He didn't answer me until we were in his car.

"No Bella, of course not. You're going to go home and stay there. While Emmett, Jasper and I go and get Victoria!" he said this so fiercely that he scared me a little, though I would never admit it.

"If you think I'm going to sit at home while you go after her, you're crazy." I said as we drove through the streets towards the house.

"That is exactly what you are going to do." He growled, I was shocked, he never growled at me. He sighed then continued speaking. "Do you honestly think that I will be in danger with both Emmett and Jasper there to back me up?" he asked me quietly.

"No but I hate the idea of you fighting her." I whispered reluctantly, looking down at my knees.

Edward lifted my chin to make me look him in the eyes. "Bella I can't stand the thought of loosing you, I need to know that you are safe. I will not allow her to be in one hundred square miles of you, I will not rest until I kill her." He murmured kissing me softly on the lips.

It was silent after that. I didn't know what to say, so I just sat there staring out of the window. After what felt like hours we finally made it home, I got out and walked towards the house, Edward came up behind me and we walked quickly hand in hand up through the front door.

I wasn't surprised to find the whole family there waiting for us, all ten of them. They all sat there as still as stones, all of them looking at us with worried eyes.

"Edward what's going on, all Alice could tell us was that you two were running from someone." Carlisle said as he approached us with a worried look on his face.

"We weren't running, I'm going to get her and rip her to pieces." Edward growled.

"Her? Was it Victoria again?" Emmett asked, he was standing now like he was ready for a fight.

"Of course it was Victoria, I thought Alice saw her?" Edward asked looking at his sister.

"No Edward I saw you and Bella leaving school in a rush, like you were running away from someone." Alice whispered she was looking from me to Edward obviously wanting some answers.

"We didn't see her, we caught her scent then Edward dragged me away." I said looking at Alice. "Why didn't you see her she must have made the decision to come after me again?"

"I don't know, that's what's worrying me." Jasper came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"Well I don't care why, I'm going after her." Edward growled. "Alice watch Bella for me."

"Edward I don't need a baby sitter." I argued.

"Please Bella, just stay with Alice… for me?" he asked, his face was inches from mine I could feel his warm breath on my face and even though I was immortal now he could still dazzle me. I couldn't speak so I just nodded. He left through the front door with Emmett and Jasper close behind.

"Come here dear." Esme said pulling me into a hug. I held her tightly like I would fall apart if she let go before I was ready. "Shh… Bella they'll me fine."

When I felt calmer I released my grip on her and sat down on the sofa. I heard Alice let out a frustrated sigh, I knew she was searching for Victoria's future. "Why can't Alice see her?" I asked to no one in particular. It was Carlisle who answered.

"No one can no for certain Bella. I'm sorry." He had a puzzled expression on his face as he wondered about this.

"Carlisle you're going to be late for work." Rosalie pointed out; it was strange how things carried on as normal when Edward, the reason for my existence was out fighting a mad woman. Carlisle told us to ring him when there was news and then he said goodbye then left.

"Well there is no use us sitting around moping all day is there?" Carmon asked, I knew she was trying to cheer us all up but I wish she wouldn't. "Who wants to come hunting?" some people murmured agreements and they left. Now there was only me, Alice, Esme and Kate left Alice and Kate now sat either side of me while Esme fluttered around cleaning the already spotless house.

An hour passed and I couldn't take it any longer. "Argh I need to get out of the house now!" I stood up and headed for the door, Alice and Kate followed.

"Girls, where are you all going?" Esme asked she sounded worried.

"For a run Esme, will you call if there's any news?" Alice asked.

"Of course, but girls please be careful." Esme said as we ran out the front door. I ran in the opposite direction from where the others ran earlier not wanting to run into them. Running felt great, it helped me get rid of some of my stress. Before I knew it we were miles away from the house.

"Bella wait for us, where not as fast as you." Alice said as she sprinted after me. I halted to a stop and only had to wait for a few seconds before they were standing right beside me. "Wow Bella I think you may have been faster than Edward there!" Alice laughed, I just shrugged I wasn't able to find anything amusing at this moment in time.

Kate seemed to sense my discomfort and unlike Alice she didn't attempt to cheer me up. "Why don't we hunt?" she asked me, once again I shrugged. I listened for the sounds of prey, I could hear a heard of elk about a mile and a half away. I guess they would do. I ran off into the forest after my prey, I could hear Alice and Kate do the same. After a few seconds my prey was in sight. I pounced agile onto the back of the buck and sucked in dry.

When I was finished I headed back the way that I came. I couldn't hear Alice or Kate both were likely to be miles away feeding on some defenceless animal. I liked being alone it was relaxing and it allowed me to calm down; I found that when I was alone I wasn't as worried. I listened again harder this time for any sign of Alice or Kate but could hear none. I decided I would have some alone time, I ran to the one place hear in Alaska that was special to me.

I reached the secluded lake, with its snow covered mountains in a matter of minutes. I sat at the edge of the water and gazed up towards the mountains; they were beautiful and seemed to calm me even more. Sitting here I realised how stupid I had been to worry about Edward as much as I had, he had his brothers to help him fight one lonely little vampire of course he was going to be fine.

"Silly Bella, all that worry for nothing." I sighed to myself. I lay back on the ground and looked up at the sky, if I lay here for a while then Edward would be at home and everything would be right again.

**I think this story may nearly be over, maybe another three or four chapters so the more you review the faster I write and you find out the ending :D **

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the late review but it was my birthday and lots of other things happened :) **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's not my best work but read it and see what you think! **

**Chapter 9: **Ending it!

**POV:** Bella

As I lay there the wind blew across my face, it was a very calm day and this helped me relax more. I could hear the birds flying above me and the sound of a rodent scurrying in the trees nearby, their lives were a bit like mine, they were constantly running from predators, always having to watch their backs.

I sighed loudly and sat up. The wind began to get fiercer which made my hair swirl around my face violently. Maybe Edward was back now? I should go home and check. I turned and headed back in the direction of the house. While I was running I caught the smell of Alice, I had totally forgotten about her and Kate, they would be worried if I just took off. I should let her know. I changed direction and headed for my sister. I couldn't hear her but this didn't surprise me she was silent while she was hunting.

I ran towards her as fast as I could, the sooner I found either Alice or Kate the sooner I could get back to Edward. The wind was now blowing in the same direction as I was running which didn't help me follow her scent but this didn't bother me I knew she was in this area.

"Alice?" I called when I couldn't find her. I heard a twig break and something scuffle about on the forest floor about five hundred yards away. I headed towards the sound cautiously I wasn't sure what exactly would make that sound. I silently made my way through the forest, I circled around so the wind was blowing towards me hopefully this would prevent whoever or whatever was out there from smelling me if they hadn't already.

As I got closer I began to hear voices.

"Where is she?" a high pitched voice spat.

"Like I would tell you even if I knew. You call yourself a vampire you can't even follow her scent. Pathetic Victoria." Alice said; I had never heard her sound like this before. She sounded so fierce, like she would risk everything she sounded so protective.

"Her scent is everywhere, it's like she never leaves these woods!" I heard the high pitched voice of Victoria sneer. "I'm going to find her and when I do I'm going to kill her." She whispered menacingly. I heard a struggle like someone was trying to break free of restraints. "Keep a tight hold on her boys she's feisty."

Now that I listened I could hear other peoples shallow breathing, there seemed to be about three others with Victoria. From what I could gather two had a tight grip on Alice and were standing either side of her. I could hear another person it sounded like they were standing close to Victoria.

I moved closer so that they five people were in view. There was Alice who was being restrained by two men, I could tell they were newborn's their eyes were bright red. Then there was Victoria who was accompanied by a smaller girl she looked to be around sixteen, she was a newer vampire as well but she wasn't as young as the others her eyes were more dull. Victoria seemed somewhat protective of her like she was important somehow. The girl was looking at Alice strangely, like she was confused about something.

"Tell me where Bella is or I'll kill you." I heard Victoria ask again.

Alice spat venom in her face. "You'll have to kill me because I would never tell you even if I knew." Victoria let out a loud crazy cackle.

"Fine if that's what you want." She crouched down into her hunting crouch and prepared to strike.

"No!" someone shouted just as I was about to pounce on the red headed vampire. I realised it was the young girl. Everyone was staring at her shocked. "I mean she's no good to us dead is she and you promised no one would get hurt but the murderer. Bella." She was looking at Victoria with pleading eyes.

"Bella isn't a murderer." Alice growled. A hand of one of the men flew across her face, the contact made a sickening sound.

I didn't think about what would happen I just acted on instinct. I ran out and tackled the two men to the floor, freeing Alice.

"Bella!" Alice sounded shocked, had I surprised Alice? I didn't think that was possible. Victoria screeched and shot towards me, however Alice intercepted her. They were locked in an intense battle and I wasn't sure who would win.

I wasn't stupid enough to think that I could win Victoria in a fight but I knew I stood a chance against the two idiots on the ground, even if there were two of them. I turned towards them; I picked the larger of the two and threw him against a tree which snapped with the impact. The man still on the floor was looking at me angrily but before he could do anything I hit him across the face with all my strength. This caused his head to twist in ways it wasn't meant to.

Something came at me aiming for my legs. I dodged out of the way before it could get a good grip on me. It was the idiot I had chucked into the tree. I repeatedly danced in between them occasionally ripping pieces off them the moving out the way before they snatched me. The bigger of the two began to get frustrated he pounced at me with all his strength. I leaped out of his reach just in time, he fell into his friend and they both collapsed onto the floor in a heap. The moaned in pain and stared up at me.

"Please, we're sorry. Just don't kill us." The smaller of the men said.

"We don't even know why we're here. She changed us and asked for our help!" the other man said angrily pointing over my shoulder to where Victoria was fighting Alice.

"I don't want to kill you. Leave now and you'll survive!" I said in the most threatening voice I could manage. They nodded and ran off into the trees I could hear them running as fast as their vampire legs would carry them. I was glad I didn't have to kill them, Victoria had tricked them into joining her, and I could tell that they honestly didn't know what she wanted here.

I hadn't realised the young girl standing staring at me while I was dealing with her friends. She didn't look aggressive, just confused again. She didn't seem like she was a threat to me either. I looked around and saw Alice in an intense battle with Victoria, they were fighting to kill. Alice was, thankfully too fast for Victoria but they were still evenly matched, I couldn't see a clear winner.

I looked back down at the girl who was still staring at me. "I'm sorry. It's my entire fault. I was blocking you all, the physic, and the mind reader. She told me were here to stop a murderer, she said something about her mate James. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble!" she was sobbing now. I didn't know what to do, was she an enemy or an ally?

"What do you mean blocking us?" I asked confused, I was anxious to help Alice but I didn't want to leave this girl until I knew she wasn't a threat to us.

"That's my power I block other peoples powers. I protected her while she tried to catch you. She changed me for that reason only; she said she saw something in me that would make me useful to her." She whispered. I nodded in understanding Victoria didn't care who's life she ruined she only cared about revenge.

"If you don't mind I'd like to leave. I don't want to be a part of her plans anymore." I nodded and the mysterious girl left the same way the men had.

Alice and Victoria were locked in a dangerous battle now and showed no signs of stopping but if I didn't stop them soon Alice could get hurt.

"Victoria, it's me you want!" I said clearly as I walked into the middle of the clearing. Both Alice and Victoria stopped dead in their tracks when they heard me speak. Alice looked pleased at the fact that I wasn't harmed. Victoria on the other hand looked furious.

Alice zoomed to my side and took my hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "Bella get out of here, now!" She said, I had to admit she scared me when she was like this but I wasn't going anywhere.

"No Alice." She sighed in frustration but turned to look at Victoria who was watching us with calculating eyes.

"Let's finish this." Victoria hissed. She began to circle us while we watched her every move.

"Alice what do we do?" I whispered so that Victoria couldn't hear.

"We fight. You go right I'll go left. We'll attack her from both si-" Alice stopped suddenly. I looked at her alarmed, her eyes were glazed over I could tell she was _seeing _something.

Victoria noticed Alice's eyes to. She shot towards me and before I could do anything I was flying into a tree. I slouched on the ground and looked up for the red headed vampire. When I saw her she was smiling crazily.

"Now I'll get rid of your little friend then finish you off. We don't want her interrupting us do we?" Victoria jeered. She faced towards Alice and went to pounce.

"Alice. NO!" I shouted as I went to spring for Victoria.

Before I got there something had dragged Alice out of the way. Jasper. Victoria wasn't there either. I turned around and saw her in a battle to the death with Edward. It was clear who had the upper hand in this fight. Every attack that Victoria threw at Edward he stopped with his mind reading abilities, she was losing and fast. Every time she tried to escape Edward blocked her, there was no way she was getting away this time.

Within minutes she was no more. Edward and I gathered the pieces while Jasper comforted Alice as she searched the future. I wasn't sure what she was searing for but she looked extremely upset about it, whatever it was.

Edward hadn't spoken to me he kept his eyes down as he searched for Victoria's remains. Once we were sure we had them all we burned them, smoke billowed upwards as Edward and I watched Victoria burn.

"Bella I'm sorry." Edward whispered looking at me. I was surprised that he hadn't crushed me to his chest by now to make sure I was ok. Instead he kept a safe distance between us like he was scared of me.

"Sorry for what?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. He didn't have anything to apologise for, he had saved my life once again.

"For letting her get that close to you. I understand if you're angry with me, you have every right." Edward said looking ashamed with himself.

I closed the space between us and kissed him passionately. "There's nothing to forgive." I whispered and went to kiss him again but he pulled away and looked over my shoulder. "What's wrong?" I asked seeing the worried look in his eyes.

"Irina, she was going to Forks but her future has disappeared." He said looking sorrowfully at me. Irina was like a sister to me, what was he trying to say? Was she dead?

"What does he mean Alice?" I asked my sister frantically.

"I don't know Bella, it's never happened to me before. The only normal explanation would be she..." Alice couldn't finish.

"Died?" I finished for her, she nodded.

"But I don't think that she's dead. I would have _seen_ that." Alice insisted.

"Are you sure you've been missing a lot lately." Edward said, I could tell his comment annoyed Alice but she chose to react to it he didn't know about the girl.

"You missed Victoria to Edward." I reminded him. "You didn't hear what she was thinking when we were in the forest or at school." Edward must have listened to what Alice had been thinking because he looked as if he understood.

"I don't understand what's going on?" Jasper asked looking confused.

"Someone was blocking us but they're not anymore. What an amazing power, she managed to block me and Alice. I bet she could block Jasper to if she tried." Edward mumbled.

"Who?" Jasper asked becoming frustrated.

"We didn't get her name." Alice told him rubbing his shoulder.

"Where is she now?" He asked panicked.

"I let her go, she wasn't a threat, and she didn't even know the full story. She thought she was helping get justice." I whispered, cuddling into Edward's chest.

"You're sure she isn't dangerous?" Jasper asked with his eyes looking down at Alice who was tucked neatly into his side.

"I'm sure." I said truthfully. He nodded and kissed Alice on the top of the head.

"We have to find Irina." I said looking around at the others who all nodded in agreement.

We ran back to the house and told everyone what Alice had _seen, _or rather not _seen_. Tanya, Kate and Carmon broke down into tearless sobs.

"We don't think she's dead." I told them wishing they would calm down I couldn't stay strong with them like that, I felt sorry for Jasper.

They looked up perplexed. "What?" Tanya asked quietly.

"Alice would have seen if she was dead." They all looked a little hopeful at this piece of information. "So let's get going, we're going to find her!" I said forcefully, they all got up and followed me out of the door.

We drove to the airport; Alice had said that we would make it just in time for a flight to Seattle. I hoped she was right.

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so so so sorry for how long it has taken for me to update this story but no matter how much I changed this chapter it didn't sound right, I'm still not happy with the finished product but I figured that I wouldn't make you all wait any longer. **

**I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter (and again I apologise how long this update has taken!)**

**Sadly I do not own the Twilight Saga :( **

**Chapter 10: **A blast from the past!

**POV:** Bella

We all met in the car park and ran towards the doors.

"We may have to be persuasive if we're to get on this flight." Alice warned.

We arrived at the desk and found a young pretty girl sitting there. "Twelve tickets for the flight leaving in ten minutes for Seattle please." Alice said with a sweet grin on her face.

"I'm sorry but that flight is boarding now, you're too late." The girl said smugly I could tell she liked the power. Alice tried to persuade her to let us on the plane but the girl wouldn't budge. With a sigh of frustration Alice gave up and came to stand next to our group out of ear shot of the woman.

"I'm sorry Bella but this is necessary." She said as she pushed Edward towards the woman at the desk. He looked like a deer caught in head lights, he looked at me with an apologising stare, I smiled sadly at him to let him know I understood. He walked over to the girl with my favourite crooked grin, although it didn't reach his eyes.

"Flirt Edward." Alice hissed I glared at her. "What it's the only way we'll get the tickets." Alice said shrugging, I sighed in frustration knowing she was right.

"Hi I was wondering if there was any way you could get me and my family on that flight, it's extremely important that we get to Seattle." The girl wasn't looking at Edward while he spoke.

"Look sir like I told your friend-" she stopped speaking when she looked up and saw Edward. I felt anger boil up inside me at this girl, I was extremely jealous but I couldn't explain why I knew Edward was only doing this to help save Irina. I heard a snigger coming from behind me and saw Jasper and Emmett laughing at me. Jasper had obviously been meddling with my emotions.

"Stop that!" I hissed. Jasper laughed again but nodded. I instantly felt calmer but was surprised that all of the jealousy didn't go away. I shot them another glare.

"That's all you Bells." Jasper said with a little snigger.

I looked back towards Edward with the girl and realised that we were getting the tickets, she was flirting terribly with him and he was laughing along with her although I knew he was only faking it still caused a pang in my chest.

"So when do you get back to Alaska?" The girl asked twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

"I'm not sure but soon hopefully." Edward said in a flirty voice. She giggled and began printing out the tickets. I noticed that she wrote something down on the receipt that she was going to give him.

"Well why you don't give me a call when you get back." The girl said fluttering her eyebrows at him. Edward smiled at her and took the tickets plus the receipt with her phone number wrote on.

I stormed over to them and took Edward's hand. "Are we done here?" I asked sharply. He chuckled at me and pecked me on the lips.

"Yes let's go. Thank you." He said politely to the girl.

I began to feel sorry for the girl who was most likely still hyperventilating from her encounter with Edward it wasn't her fault that he was irresistible and she hadn't known he was spoken for. I knew I shouldn't have been as petty as I was but I couldn't help it I had felt extremely jealous.

"Sorry about that I don't know what came over me." I said sheepishly to Edward as we boarded the plane.

"I do, it was Jasper and Emmett they found it funny, I thought it was a little cute." Edward said kissing me again. I couldn't believe that they had carried on taunting me.

"You're so dead Jasper." I growled only loud enough for the vampires to hear. Emmett laughed loudly causing people to stare. "You to Emmett." That seemed to shut him up.

We sat on the plane and waited for it to take off. I hated waiting around, I much preferred running at least I felt like I was doing something then.

****** (At the end of the flight) ******

Eventually we landed and the twelve of us rushed off the plane, we rushed through the airport and were out of the doors in minutes. Not bothering to steal cars, we ran so fast that no one saw us head towards forks.

The run only took us minutes because of the speed that we were travelling. I smelt the air for any sign of Irina but all I could smell was a horrible woodsy, musty scent that made me want to gag.

"Yuck! What is that smell?" I asked my family, all of them looked like they had smelled something unpleasant.

"I don't believe it!" Edward said while looking at Carlisle, he was obviously responding to something his father had thought.

"I think that it is the only possible explanation. Think about it Edward, why would Laurent leave Bella alive she was no threat to him and that smell is definitely them. Not the same ones but definitely the same species." Carlisle said thoughtfully. I looked around at the others and like me they all looked confused.

"Explain." Rosalie snapped at Edward.

"The wolves Carlisle thinks-" Edward started to explain but Rose interrupted him.

"The wolves Edward you have to be joking, there gone, they died out ages ago." Rosalie didn't look worried about these wolves, whatever they were. They couldn't be normal wolves they would smell attractive not repulsive.

"No Rosalie those three wolves died, but I don't see why their ancestors could have transformed." Carlisle said his face was grave.

"Those poor boys." Esme whispered.

"I still don't get it." I said sounding confused.

"Me either." Alice chirped in, Jasper and the Denali's were shaking their heads in agreement with me and Alice.

"We have a treaty with the people in La Push; we don't hunt on their land. If we do they'll attack." Edward said looking at me.

"I don't understand how could the people from La Push..." The pieces just clicked into place, a piece of story had resurfaced in my head. It was like someone had told me it just yesterday but it wasn't yesterday it was years ago and it was told by my best friend Jacob Black.

"Werewolves." I whispered in shock. Edward nodded and everyone else jumped into discussion about what this meant.

I wasn't paying attention, I was thinking about those months of my human life when I had my own personal sun. The memories were hazy but I could still remember all those afternoons Jake and I shared in his homemade garage.

Edward pulled me out of my reminiscence by placing an arm around my waist and kissing my cheek. "Love, are you alright?" I nodded.

"Technically their on our land, they can't attack us." Jasper said his military side taking over.

"What if we're too late?" Tanya whispered.

"Don't say that! We're going to find her." I snapped.

"They left Bella alive, maybe there not as against our species as we though." Carlisle mused, I felt Edward flinch at the mention of me so near the wolves.

"Why would they leave Bella alive? It makes no sense; they had to see Laurent bite her!" Jasper argued.

"Let's talk about this later, first we need to find Irina!" I reminded everyone, not that anyone had forgotten. They nodded and split up to search for a scent.

"Over here." Eleazar called, we all rushed to where he was and immediately followed Irina's scent. Her scent was there and it was still fresh only an hour old at the most, the wolves scent was older, maybe by a day.

We ran following her scent, I began to panic when we crossed the path of the wolves again; they were heading in the same direction as Irina was. We ran even faster when we heard growling.

"STOP!" Edward shouted to whoever was beyond the trees, he let out a sigh of relief and I knew that whoever it was had stopped whatever it was they were going to do.

We burst through the trees and were met by a pack of horse sized wolves, all muscled and growling menacingly at Irina who was standing looking petrified.

"Irina!" I shouted in relief, she didn't reply she just remained standing their shocked and frightened. The wolves quietened and watched us through their large dark eyes.

Edward held me back as I went to run forward to her. "Stop Bella!" I knew he was worried that the wolves would attack me but the sight of Irina standing on the other side of the clearing alone killed me. She was like an aunty to me, she was the one I could talk to if things went wrong for me or if I had had a bad day. I loved her.

"Edward, get off me." I tried to struggle out of his grasp but he wouldn't let me go. The reddish brown wolf growled at us, it was by far the largest of the group. I stopped struggling expecting to be kept tightly in Edwards arms but to my surprise Edward let go of me.

"I guess I know why you survived." He whispered to me, I didn't understand what he was going on about.

I rushed over to Irina, while the family followed. We turned to face the wolves who were all glaring back at us. Carlisle asked Edward to translate for him as the wolves refused to transform into their human selves.

"Hello my friends." The wolves growled furiously at Carlisle.

"We are not your friends, you filthy bloodsucker." Edward said in a detached voice.

"We're sorry if we intruded, but this _is _our friend and you just can't go around killing her!" I said angrily I couldn't believe that they were speaking to Carlisle this way.

"Bella, it's ok." Edward said taking my hand. Again the wolf growled at us, he was staring at me with an intense gaze.

He seemed familiar but I knew that I had never seen the creature before. I looked into his eyes and could tell that he was upset about something, I didn't know how but it felt like I understood him, like it was easy to understand him. It was strange.

Carlisle was trying to discuss the treaty but found it difficult for some reason.

"They want to phase so they can talk to you probably they feel I missing the message their trying to get across." Edward told Carlisle in a bored voice. I noticed that his eyes never left my face. He was watching me watch the wolf.

A jet black wolf and the one that interested me walked away into the trees, I could hear some shuffling then suddenly two large, half naked, muscular men stepped out of the bushes.

They walked over to Carlisle and I seemed to be the only one who was amazing at the fact that these two men had transformed from wolf to man in a matter of seconds.

The shorter man seemed to be in charge he walked ahead of the other and seemed to be very sure of himself. The other man was huge clearly the largest out of all the wolves, this was the wolf that had me intrigued and now I looked at him clearly he seemed familiar.

"Jacob!" I couldn't believe it; my own personal sun was here in this meadow with me. Not only that but he was a werewolf and I was a vampire, we were enemies but I didn't hate him, I was actually relieved to see him.

"Hey Bell's." He smiled uncomfortably at me, I realised that he must be disgusted by what I had become.

"Jacob." The leader said sharply taking Jacob's attention away from me.

I gaped at him as they approached Carlisle.

"Sam. Jacob." Carlisle said politely to the pair. Sam began to talk about the treaty reminding us which territory was theirs and which was ours.

"We're leaving tomorrow Sam so you and your family are free to roam anywhere." Carlisle told the man.

I wasn't paying much attention to them though I was staring at Jacob, not believing that he was here with me. I was aware of Edward's eyes on my face as I stared at my once best friend.

"Ok then I'll look forward to your departure." Sam's eyes were narrowed at Carlisle while Jacob looked anywhere but at me. He must have been disgusted by me. "Let's go... Jacob." Sam snapped at him, Jacobs mind was obviously on something else. He quickly snapped out of it and followed Sam not looking back at me once.

**Review Please :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, thanks to everyone who reviewed they make me so happy!**

**I just want to clear some things up first though for people... the only feelings Bella has for Jacob are best friend feelings and the reason why they didn't say much was because she thinks Jacob hates her because she is a vampire and is still with Edward and the situation for Jacob is a little strange, the girl he loves is standing in front of him with her vampire family and is a vampire herself it's a little hard for him... poor Jacob. **

**I hope my rambling help some people understand better, ok on with the chapter :) **

**Chapter 11: **Farewell Father

**POV: **Bella

Seeing Jacob Black again brought everything about Forks tumbling back. Although I was more than happy with my life now I still missed people... my dad and Jacob especially but he hates me. I'm a filthy bloodsucker now and it isn't fair on Jacob to expect him to be my friend like old times sake.

"Love, are you alright?" Edward asked stroking my hair. We were sitting in the living room of the old Forks house, it had been just over three hours since our little encounter with the wolves and my mood hadn't improved at all. Jasper had left two hours ago; he claimed I was giving him _an_ _emotional headache. _

Edward hadn't left my side since we got home and I didn't think he had any plans to. Normally this wouldn't bother me, it would normally please me greatly but today all I wanted to do was be alone.

"I'm going to go for a run." I stated bluntly.

"I'll come to." Edward said smiling softly.

"No." I instantly felt guilty. "I mean I'll be fine... I just want a little time to myself. You stay here and relax." He smiled at me but it didn't reach his eyes, they remained looking hurt and distant.

I put my shoes on and left the house... I just needed time alone, just me and little old Forks.

The forest was exactly as I remembered, it even smelled the same. Everything about this place screamed home at me but I knew that I would not stay even if I could, I would follow Edward to the ends of the earth as wherever he is was home.

I hadn't been paying attention to where I was running and I was startled when I began to make out an old familiar house in the distance. Charlie was here, I was so close... but I knew he couldn't see me. He would have a heart attack if he saw his long lost daughter! Although I knew that I would have to have a little peek, just to see how he was doing.

I stared through the window to the front room... and there he was sitting on the sofa watching the end of the game, I could hear the commentator and he confirmed that Charlie's team had won. I could hear someone in the kitchen clattering about but I wasn't sure who they were.

With the game finished Charlie rose from his seat and stood in the middle of the floor, I noticed that his eyes seemed to zone in on a photo... a photo of me, I remembered it being taken; the camera had been a present for my 18th birthday. My dad stumbled over to it and reached out taking the frame lightly in his hands as though he was afraid to break it.

"I love you Bells." I heard him whisper to the photo, my eyes pricked with tears that would never fall.

"I love you to dad." I murmured back sadly, I wished so much that I could still be a part of his life.

"Charlie dinners ready." I heard a female voice call from the kitchen. I saw his head turn and he had a slight smile on his face as though this woman made him happy... well at least he wasn't starving.

He had his back to the window when the woman entered; she looked to be about the same age as him and had dark hair. I knew I had seen this woman before but I couldn't place the foggy human memory.

"Thanks Sue." Charlie said kissing her on the cheek; she hugged him when she saw the photo he was holding and looking out of the window she stared directly at me almost causing my dead heart to restart again. Had she saw me?

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked her, she had frozen in shock.

She had seen me.

She shook her head and told him in a teasing tone to eat his dinner up. He headed to the kitchen while I heard her head to the front door. I ran towards the cover of the trees afraid she would see me, who was she?

I hid behind a tree, I wasn't ready to leave quite yet and I was curious about this woman. I heard the door open and her footsteps as she stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

"Isabella, Bella Swan... I know you can hear me and I know what you are. Come out I want to speak to you." Sue said quietly, what how could she know?

Well there was only one way to find out. I took a deep breath and stepped out from my hiding place.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly not exactly sure if she heard me.

"Sue Clearwater I'm a tribe elder from La Push." She introduced herself.

"Oh..." I didn't know what to say she most likely hated me.

"Don't worry Bella, your secrets save with me, I won't tell them you've been here. I can't imagine they would be happy if they found out you were visiting your dad." No she was right the way the wolves treated the Cullen's wasn't exactly welcoming I doubted that they would be thrilled if they found out I was here watching Charlie.

"I can't say that I'm thrilled but I know he was important to you but please don't let him see you I don't think he would cope... he isn't that much younger than Harry." She mumbled the last bit quietly.

Harry Clearwater was Charlie's friend Sue must be his wife- but then what was she doing here cooking for my dad? Then her words sunk in and I realised that Harry wasn't here anymore, he had passed on.

"I won't. I only wanted to see how he was. I know he can never see me again... it's for his own good." She nodded and looked back at the house obviously thinking how long dinner could occupy Charlie before he got suspicious.

"I should go back inside, he'll be wondering where I've gotten to." Sue said quietly turning to leave.

"Sue." I shouted after her, although not loud enough for Charlie to hear.

She turned and gave me a questioning look. "Look after him please." I said sadly, she nodded and went back inside; I fought hard to hold back the sobs as I turned and ran through the forest.

**Hope you all enjoyed it, the stories coming to an end soon so I hope I can tie up all the loose ends before the final chapter! I am pleased to say I was a little quicker with my update and I finally have motivation again for this story. I've just read through all your wonderful reviews and they've made me so happy so please press that review button! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I didn't update as fast as I thought I would but I got distracted by an **_**amazing**_** fanfict I loved it! It's called Holding Out For You by ObsessingOverEdward it's such a sweet story, you should all read it :)**

**Also I keep forgetting these! Disclaimer, I sadly don't own Twilight or anything to do with it. **

**Anyway, on with the chapter... enjoy! **

**Chapter 12: **Leaving Home

I couldn't hold the sobs back any longer. I sat on the floor in the middle of the forest my vision still perfect because of my inability to tear.

I lost track of how long I sat there I hadn't even realised it had gotten dark until I started to feel uneasy. Something wasn't right. I was no longer alone and an awful stench burned my nostrils.

Wolves.

Would they hurt me now that I wasn't surrounded by my family? I wasn't sure... I knew they wouldn't hurt human Bella but they didn't see me like that anymore. I realised that when Jacob walked away without even a goodbye or a glance in my direction!

Even though he hated me, he was still Jacob and he was _not _a killer. His friends however I was not sure about.

"Who's there?!" I demanded angrily, a sudden burst of confidence shooting through me. I was not going to be killed, especially now that I had Edward in my life again.

I heard the trees begin to rustle and then saw a man stepping through them towards me.

"Jacob." I whispered not believing my eyes. He was here, that fact made my sobbing return.

"Hey Bells, what you crying for?" He said showing me a wide grin although it didn't fully reach his eyes.

"I miss this place. I miss Charlie... I miss you." I whispered as he approached me.

"I miss you to Bella but I'm here now." Jacob smiled.

I shook my head at him as another sob racked my body. "No... It's not the same. You h-hate me." I said my voice actually becoming a little shaky as I spoke.

"What?! I don't hate you... Bella I love you and I know that's crazy you're a vampire now and that would never work. I accept that but I want us to be friends like the good old days." he said nudging my arm.

I smiled at him and nodded in agreement, I wanted him as a friend more than anything. He was my connection to my old life.

"I do to Jake but won't your friends be angry?" I asked thinking about the pack of ferocious looking wolves.

"Yep." He said popping the 'p' with a big grin on his face. "I don't care; they'll get over it... Seth's already siding with you vamps; he said that you're just like all the other people we protect." Jake's face was pulled into a thoughtful expression like he was really trying to see Seth's point.

"But you were all so hostile before..." I said letting my sentence trail off as I waited for him to explain.

"I was shocked, I mean I knew you were a vampire bu-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"What? How did you know I was a vampire?" my brow furrowed as I thought about how he could possibly know.

"We were there. We were the ones to pull that bloodsucker off of you."He growled at the memory of Laurent attacking me.

"You were there? Why am I still alive, I thought your job was to kill vampires?" I was confused surely they would have killed me as soon as they realised I was changing?

"I don't see you as an enemy." He whispered looking into my eyes, his gaze was intense and he seemed to be struggling with something internally.

I spotted his eyes darting frequently to my lips, before he could act on his thought I intervened.

"Jake, don't. Like you said it would never work and I'm with Edward."He smiled sadly and nodded his head.

"Yeah you're right, it was just an impulse." He said sheepishly.

"So why exactly did the pack agree not to kill me?" I still didn't understand why they had let me live, sure Jacob had feelings for me but the rest of the pack didn't they would have seen me as a threat to them.

"They knew how I felt and I convinced them to give you a chance. I knew you were a good person, I hoped that you would make the best of a bad situation... and I was right you attacked the animal." He ginned proudly at me, I could tell he was relieved at my diet choice. "I have to admit it was touch and go for a second when you went after those humans, the pack wasn't happy about that they chased you but you were running so fast we couldn't catch you. I've never seen anyone run that fast." Jacob said with his eyes wide.

"Yeah well I really needed to get out of there, that's all I was focussing on." I told him shuddering at the memory of the blood lust.

"Yeah well I managed to convince them that you weren't a danger but Sam had me, Quil, Embry and Jared follow you just to be safe. We followed you to those vamps house, we didn't get to close in case you heard or smelt us but I knew you weren't going to hunt humans so we left and now here you are." He laughed then smiled sadly at me. "You're leaving soon." He stated sadly.

"Yes I am but that doesn't mean we can't keep in touch does it?" I asked desperately. I didn't want to lose Jacob as a friend especially after I had just gotten him back.

"Of course Bells." He laughed, probably at my desperation.

"Good at least that's one person I can keep in my life." I muttered more to myself than to Jacob.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked rubbing my shoulder soothingly, his touch was scorching hot but I didn't mind it still felt soothing.

"Will you do something for me?" I asked, not answering his question.

"Of course, anything." He said loyally not pressuring me into telling him anything.

"Look after Charlie for me. I can't see him; it isn't fair to drag him into all of this." I said I could feel my voice begin to shake as the dry sobs grew in my chest.

"Of course Bells." Jacob wrapped his arms around me hugging me into his large warm chest. "I promise to give you an update about him once a week or everyday if you want!" He chuckled a little trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks Jake." I said smiling up at him. He was so caring and I was glad that I was able to keep him in my life for a little longer.

We sat there for another hour talking about everything that had happened in our lives since we saw each other, I enjoyed talking to him but I knew that Edward would be worried I had left hours ago and Alice wouldn't be able to see me which would only increase his worrying even more, I was actually surprised he hadn't came looking for me.

"Jake I should go, they'll all be worried." I stood up and hugged him lightly; I still wasn't used to the smell. He nodded and let me go without argument.

I ran home eager to see Edward again, although I probably should shower the smell was sure to make everyone gag.

Edward was waiting on the porch for me; Alice would have seen me coming as soon as I left Jake. He opened his arms for me which I gratefully entered.

His nose scrunched up in disgust, although I found his expression very cute. I laughed a little and explain how I had met Jacob.

"Oh... ok." Edward said with a tight smile. "But you should be more careful Bella; he's a werewolf with a large pack who hates us." I could see the worry in his eyes as he held me closer despite the smell.

"Jacob doesn't hate us." I argued. I knew Jacob wouldn't hurt me... but did I know that he wouldn't hurt the rest of the family?

"No Jacob doesn't hate _you_." Edward said unknowingly agreeing to my quiet thought.

"The problem is that he doesn't know you." I wanted Edward and Jacob to be friends I knew it was a long shot but if Jacob was able to look past my vampire side and me look past his wolf side then why couldn't the two men do this to each other?

"The problem is that he loves you." Edward whispered quietly looking down at me.

"He knows that it's impossible, it would never work even if I wasn't madly in love with you but he wants to be my friend... and I want to be his." I didn't want t hurt anyone's feelings but Edward had to know that there was space for both him and Jacob in my life.

He nodded his head and kissed me on the lips softly. "I love you and if the dog makes you happy then..." he trailed off shrugging his shoulders.

"Thank you, I love you to." I said kissing him again and ignoring his dog comment, Jacob wasn't exactly polite about Edward.

I loved Edward more than anything in this world and I was certainly willing to follow him wherever he may go even if that meant leaving Forks forever.

**Well that's the last chapter only the epilogue left now which I have started writing so keep an eye out for it. I hoped you've all enjoyed reading this story and want to say a HUGE thanks to everyone who as reviewed any of my chapters (don't forget to review this one) or added this story to their favourites or story alerts. Thanks a million!!! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Well this is the last chapter I'm not that keen to be honest, I wrote it several times but eventually I changed back to this one so I hope I made the right choice... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- still don't own it :( **

**Chapter thirteen: **MyBest Man

Today was my wedding day and so far it wasn't going well.

"Take a deep breath Bella everything is going to be fine." Erin said smiling at me as I paced across the room in a long white dress.

Erin and I had become great friends although I was always careful around her so that she wouldn't figure anything out. Plus Edward made sure he read every thought she had about us in case she got to suspicious but so far she seemed to accept the fact that we were a little strange but didn't dwell on this fact.

Today was my wedding day and _my _best man wasn't even here! Where the hell was he?

I had spoken to him only hours ago on the phone and he said he was on his way. Did he think I could postpone everything for him? Well I can't it's a wedding for crying out loud.

"How is everything going to be alright? Jakes not even here yet and I can't walk down the aisle alone." If I was human I would have been hyperventilating as I was so worked up.

"You could ask Carlisle?" Erin suggested, I shrugged. It wasn't that I didn't think of Carlisle as a father figure because I did and I loved him so much, it was the fact that Charlie couldn't be here that had me upset. This was the reason I wanted Jacob, he was close to my dad and was my only contact that could tell me how my father was doing, he was also my best friend along with Alice.

"I have my reasons for wanting Jake. I wish he was here." I groaned as I continued my pacing.

"Your wish is my command." Alice laughed as she rushed through the door; I turned around and saw Jacob following behind her. "And don't worry I already shouted at him for being late." She said with a tickling laugh.

I turned to Jacob and was a little miffed that he hadn't said anything. He was staring behind me with a large goofy smile on his face; his eyes were full of love and devotion.

"Jake?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face but this didn't seem to bother him he was so focussed on whatever he was staring at. I followed his gaze and found a bashful looking Erin; she had a grin that matched Jake's as well as that look in her eye.

Neither of them seemed to notice me trying to attract their attention, I sighed in defeat and looked at Alice for some answers.

"What's wrong with them?" I wondered as my brow furrowed.

"I think... I think he may have imprinted on her. It's some weird _love at first sight_ thing that werewolves do. Supposedly it's very rare. I thought it was a myth but looking at those two I think I might have been wrong." Alice's eyes were wide in shock as she watched the two people, who supposedly were in love even though they hadn't said two words to each other.

"Erm... Jacob? Erin? The wedding is about to start and your both kind of in it." I waved my hand in front of their faces trying to snap them out of the daze.

Jacob shook his head and introduced himself to Erin and in return she introduced herself, both of them still gazing lovingly at each other.

"Ok stop it both of you! We need to get this wedding moving!" Alice said pushing her way in between them and blocking their view of each other, very hard considering she was about a foot shorter than Erin and several compared to Jake. They both nodded but continued to sneak glances at one another.

"Ok Erin we need to walk down the aisle." Alice chirped pushing her gently out of the room leaving me alone with Jacob.

"Wow she's amazing." Jacob sighed staring at the door way where Erin just left through.

"Yes she is great but she doesn't know anything about us, are you going to tell her?" I didn't want Erin caught up in all of this supernatural if it was all going to be for nothing but if Alice was right and it was love at first sight thingy then Erin deserved happiness and maybe Jacob could give her that.

"Yes I'll tell her, I'll explain exactly what being a werewolf is and all about imprinting, and the legends and stories and vampires of course." Jacob said reeling off everything he was planning on telling Erin. Did he really have to explain about vampires?

"Do you have to explain about vampires? She'll hate us, she'll be terrified." I panicked, I really liked Erin she was a strange human and reminded me of myself.

"Don't be ridiculous Bells, I'll explain that you lot aren't the bad guys... now come on or you're going to be late for your own wedding." I could hear the wedding march begin to play so I linked Jakes arm and we headed down the aisle.

Edward was standing at the end looking as glorious as ever but no one seemed to be looking at him, all eyes were focused on me... well except for Erin's, hers were on Jacob.

Once at the end of the aisle I released Jacob and reached for Edward, he gripped my hand and smiled widely. I had never seen anyone as glorious as him.

The ceremony began and I couldn't believe I was finally going to become _Mrs Isabella Cullen._ I felt my grin widen it response to that thought.

We said our vows and I knew that if we were human that we would both be blubbering. Once he kissed the _bride_ everyone clapped and awed at us, normally I would have been embarrassed at everyone looking at us but at that minute I was too interested in the gorgeous man currently kissing me.

"We did it." He mumbled against my lips. "I love you."

"I love you to, more than anything." I said resting my forehead against his.

Soon we were being pulled into hugs and being congratulated from all sides, everyone wanted a piece of us.

Once everyone was finished congratulating us Edward and I walked back up the aisle, Esme was throwing a reception here at the house. She and Alice had totally transformed the house and now it looked like some high class venue. It was breathtaking and I couldn't believe my luck, I was married to the most perfect man and I had an amazing family that I now officially belonged to.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob lead Erin away, they had already congratulated us. When they had came over to us Erin had been calm and happy in my presence which I knew meant that Jacob hadn't told her yet but I would bet money on it that he was about to tell her now. Could he not wait until after the wedding?!

Edward realised my change in mood and he rubbed my lower back soothingly. "Bella love, what's wrong?" His voice was low so no one but me could hear.

"Erin." I couldn't explain properly I didn't completely understand it myself. Edward paused for a second and I knew he was reading Erin's mind.

"Oh." His eyes grew wide as he listened to what she was thinking, was it that bad?

"It's my own fault! She's going to hate me but I've brought it all on myself, I shouldn't have gotten so close!" I lectured myself, I was furious I had let Erin get so caught up in the supernatural and all because I wanted her to be my friend. How selfish!!!

"Bella don't be ridiculous. You couldn't help it you're a caring, compassionate woman who only wanted to help, and that's exactly what you did... Erin's a completely different person since she met you and that's a good thing, before she was shy and insecure where as now she s confident and extremely happy person. You were right to befriend her and if you think about it this may be a good thing-"

"Edward she is going to hate us!" How on earth was Erin hating us a good thing?

"Maybe she won't. She loves you Bella and she's extremely fond of the rest of the family. Sure it will take some time for her to get used to the idea but she will come around eventually, Jacob has a plan of how to tell her, he'll explain it in the least scary way so maybe she won't fear us." He kissed me on the head and led me through the house, our conversation had taken no more than four seconds and no one had really noticed.

The reception started and everyone began having fun, I however was far too nervous to enjoy myself although I did try. After what seemed like hours but in reality was only twenty minutes Erin and Jacob entered the room. Erin looked rather shocked and held on to Jakes arm tightly, this upset me... was she scared?

Of course she was we're vampires for goodness sake!

I caught their eye and was surprised that Erin didn't shy away from my gaze; instead she smiled and gave a little wave. Had Jacob told her?

"See love I told you she wouldn't hate us." A velvety voice whispered in my ear while a pair of strong arms encircled my waist from behind. "Now Mrs Cullen will you dance with me?" I nodded and Edward led us out onto the dance floor where the music began to play. Edward had written a piece for our first dance, this way it was more personal and I think I had a new favourite song.

Once we finished dancing everyone clapped and the party began. Edward and I mingled with our guests and once again received congratulations we were talking to a vampire called Garrett he seemed very interested with the way we lived so Edward was explaining everything to him quietly in case any of our human guests overheard. Although he didn't admit it I knew he wanted to try so that he could get closer to Kate, ever since he arrived he has been flirting shamelessly with her, it was rather cute and I knew she liked him to.

While they were talking I spotted Erin by the food table, she was alone and looking very happy, I knew that I couldn't avoid her forever.

"I'm going to talk to Erin." I told Edward kissing him quickly on the cheek; he nodded and gave me an encouraging smile.

I approached Erin she was standing with her back to me which made me more cautious; I didn't want to startle her.

Once I was standing close enough to her I cleared my throat, she didn't jump thankfully she just turned and faced me. A nervous smile overtook her face.

"Hey... Congratulations." Erin said, she was obviously uncomfortable but judging by the rate of her heart beat she wasn't afraid.

"Thanks... So did you talk to Jake?" She nodded and gave me an understanding smile. "So you know?" She nodded again but didn't say anything. "Do you hate me?" I asked worried by her silence.

"No of course I don't hate you." She said with wide eyes as though hating a vampire was completely absurd. "Bella no offence but it's obvious that you and your family aren't completely normal. You're all good actors but not that good." She laughed at my shocked expression and I soon joined in with her.

"So how did Jacob tell you?" I asked as we walked into the garden away from the other guests. "I can't imagine what he would say... _Oh hi I'm Jacob I'm a werewolf and your friend Bella and her family are vampires. _Yeah I can't imagine anyone taking that well, I think even I would have freaked a little if that's how I found out." I laughed imagining someone telling me like that, I'd think they were insane.

"No he didn't exactly break it to me like that." She chuckled and I was pleased to see things hadn't changed between us.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Erin but it was necessary, if anyone ever found out about us-" she cut me off.

"Bella I understand and don't worry I won't tell anyone, promise." I smiled in thanks and we carried on walking talking like we always did except this time there were no secrets.

"Bells." I heard Emmett call; he would be the only one to interrupt my conversation with Erin.

"Emmett's calling for me." I said as I turned directions and headed back towards the house.

"Really? I didn't hear anything." Erin shrugged.

"Vampire hearing." I smiled causing her to chuckle and nod her head in understanding.

We walked back into the house where everyone was waiting with Edward standing in the middle.

"Honeymoon time Bells!" Emmett shouted with a big grin on his face.

Edward met my eyes and held out his hand, before reaching for it I turned and faced Erin I squeezed her hand gently and threw a smile over at Jacob causing her to blush scarlet.

"When I get back I want gossip." I joked as she laughed and nodded. I walked towards Edward; he wound his arms around my waist and kissed my hair.

Everyone gathered outside waving at us as we got in the car, they all stood in a semi circle and as I looked back at them I felt happiness. I didn't have to worry about saying goodbye or losing more people that I loved, I had passed that part in my life, those people that I loved Alice, Jacob, Erin, Emmett, Rose, Jazz, Esme and Carlisle I would be seeing again very soon... well hopefully not too soon I wanted to enjoy this honeymoon.

I had learnt to realise that I couldn't have everything I wanted in life, like contact with my parents but I had accepted that it was for everyone's benefit if I stayed away but looking at what I did have in life I thought I had done pretty well!

**Well that's it The End :( I'm feeling pretty sad about this but at the same time I can concentrate on some of the other ideas I've had for a long time now, they won't be posted for at least a few weeks but keep an eye out! **

**I'm also thinking of putting Jacob and Erin's talk as an extra chapter but I'm not sure if people would want to read it, maybe I'll just put it on and you can chose to read or not :) **

**One more thing before I say goodbye for now, I just want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and alerted this story, you guys are amazing and you made me feel so good about myself :D **

**Thank You!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again, some of you wanted to read Jacob and Erin's conversation so here it is!**

**I'm sorry if my Jacob POV is awful but at least I tried :)**

**POV: Jacob**

I watched my best friend get married and to my huge surprise I felt happy for her. I knew that this was thanks to Erin, I had finally imprinted and now my feelings for Bella were only those of a best friend or sibling.

Erin was sitting next to me and I kept catching her sneaking glances at me, this made me smile, I had never thought I could be this happy. I needed to do things right and I wanted to be with her every second of everyday but I knew I had to be honest with her. So after we congratulated Bella and Edward I asked her if I could talk with her privately. She agreed so we headed upstairs for some privacy, I didn't want to be overheard by any other humans. I entered the guest bedroom which Alice had shown me before I had gone to see Bella this morning before the wedding, the bedroom I would be staying. I sat down on the bed and Erin sat beside me without hesitation, I loved how comfortable she was with me already.

"So you know the Cullen's." I said, it wasn't really a question more like a fact, of course she knew them she was a bridesmaid for goodness sake.

"Yeah I met Bella and Edward on their first day of high school and they introduced me to the rest of the family since then we've been friends. How about you, how do you know them?" She was so sweet, even the way her mouth moved when she spoke entranced me.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts I needed to get her to understand the truth. "Erin you know how the Cullen's... well their different, a little strange?" She nodded looking at me cautiously. "Well I want to tell you exactly what it is going on around here." Her eyes were wide but she nodded trusting me with whatever I said because of the whole imprinting thing, which she doesn't even know about yet. "You're probably feeling this weird pull to me right now am I right?"

"Erm... yes kind of, I don't really know how to explain it." She fiddled with her hands on her lap and didn't look me in the eye.

"Well I can explain that, I can explain everything... that is if you want to know?" I didn't want to force information on her. She nodded and told me to continue. "Well back home where I come from there are these legends about my people, and they're actually pretty accurate." I went on to tell her about all of the tribes legends by the end of them her eyes were wide with interest and she had spun her whole body around to face me.

"Wow their cool stories Jacob." She smiled at me which made my heart do back flips.

"That's the thing Erin, they're not just stories." I told her seriously, her eyes widened more and her mouth dropped open slightly.

"So you're saying that those legends are real?" she raised her eyebrows and waited for my answer.

"Yes they're all real. I'm actually a werewolf." Her eyes widened even further and she shook her head slightly side to side as though this would make the fact untrue.

"If you're a werewolf then why am I not scared of you?" She asked raising her eyebrows playfully.

"Well that's because of that weird pulling feeling your having. It's called imprinting and only werewolves can do it, it's their special way of finding their soul mates." I didn't want to use the word _mate _that would be so unromantic.

"So you imprinted on me because you're a werewolf?" She asked as though she was just verifying an order or something.

"Yes that is exactly what has happened. Do you believe me?" I asked desperately, I never knew it would be this hard to explain.

"Yes in a strange way I do... I mean I shouldn't its insane but when you say it its believable."Erin whispered staring deeply into my eyes, with a confused but loving expression.

"I know its crazy me just telling you this but I felt as though I needed to be completely honest with you." She nodded like she understood all the crazy stuff I was saying.

"But what does all of this have to do with Bella and the rest of the Cullen's?" She asked, her brow was creased like she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer or that she was scared of what she was about to hear. I knew she wanted to hear and plus she needed to know, she wanted to know.

"Well my dad is best friends with Bella father Charlie Swan." I could see the confusion in her eyes I wasn't sure what the story of Bella's past was around here. "What did she tell you about her past?" I asked curious of what her cover story was.

"She said that she dated Edward in her home town where the Cullen's also lived but then her parents died in a car crash so she moved with her aunts. Then the Cullen's moved with her and they've been here ever since. Bella moved in with the Cullen's a few months ago when she and Edward got engaged." _Yeah Bella only moved in then_, I highly doubted that that was true.

"Well I know that's not true, her dad's still alive along with her mother and her aunts aren't her aunts. The only truth in the story was that she and Edward dated where they used to live." Erin's eyes widened but I knew she needed to know it was important so she could understand that they were not bad bloodsuckers.

"Why would she lie?" she was so sweet and naive, it only made me love her more.

"To protect you as well as herself. The Cullen's have a secret which normal human beings aren't meant to know but because of the whole imprinting thing you're now involved. Bella wasn't too happy about me telling you she's afraid you'll hate her." Her eyes were wide as she listened to what I was saying.

"That ridiculous." Erin said even though she hadn't heard the secret.

"That's what I told her. She should trust me I've been best friends with her since she was eighteen!" I ranted Bella really did need to put more trust in me.

"Eighteen? She's just graduated high school... how old is she?" Erin seemed at ease with the idea Bella was older than she seemed.

"She's 22." Her eyes widened at the idea, after all she had always thought Bella and her were the same age. "If that shocks you I'm not even going to mention how old Edward is." I chuckled dryly, her eyes widened more but this time with interest.

"How old is he, 25, 30?" She asked guessing randomly.

"No your way off, it's more like 109." I said as she grew paler and her eyes widened even more if that was possible.

"There th-the cold ones aren't they. From the story." It wasn't a question it was a statement she knew what they were she only wanted confirmation.

"Yes, they are but they're not like the others, if they were I wouldn't let them anywhere near you." I promised as I took hold of her hand gently, she seemed to relax slightly when I did this. "The Cullen's are different, they care about others. It's taken me four years to realise this but its true, even Edward cares he even left the love of his life to keep her safe." Jeez I sounded corny, who would have thought I would be sticking up for Edward in the fact he left Bella!

"He left Bella?" she was looking at me as though I was reciting some intriguing story.

"Yes but only to protect her from what he was and what she wanted to become. She was human when they met and wanted to someday become a vampire, Edward didn't want that so he left but she was turned anyway. We didn't get to her in time and the evil bloodsucker took a chunk out of her." I growled I was still angry at myself for being too late. "Anyway she went to see the Denali vampires; they helped her get used to the diet-"

"People!" Erin looked wart now, I knew she was a little scared at the fact vampires existed and were currently down stairs.

"That's what ordinary vampires eat but not the Cullen's they feed off animal blood that way no one is hurt." Erin nodded and visibly relaxed.

"Anyway two years after living in Denali the Cullen's showed up and the story kind of ends there, Bella and Edward got back together and lived happily ever after." I joked as though I was reading a child a book.

She giggled and then sighed. "Well I guess we better head back down where missing the party." I nodded and helped her off the bed causing her to blush lightly.

"Do they all know that you told me?" I nodded, they were bound to of heard something about me revealing all too Erin. "Will they be mad?" She asked timidly.

"No of course not, they'll understand. Anyway it's none of their business." Well it kind of was but I was destined to be with Erin and I wasn't going to keep secrets from her.

Erin nodded and began to walk out of the room, I noticed that she stood close to my side but I knew this wasn't because of fear he heart was beating at a regular rhythm, she was standing close to me because she wanted to just like I wanted to be close to her... for the rest of my life.

**Thanks for everyone who has read this story you're all awesome :D**

**At the minute I don't have any idea's for a sequel, I think I'll concentrate on some other stories for now but you never know it may happen there are a lot of ways a sequel could develop so I'm not going to say it will never happen. **

**Please review one last time and let me hear your thoughts on this chapter and the story :) **


End file.
